I'll Never Leave You
by VampireDiariesFreak
Summary: I know some of you have been wanting a Daroline story, so...here it is. :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So… I know that some of you fell in love with Daroline from my last story. SO, I finally decided to get my lazy ass back into action and write a Daroline story. This is for all my readers, enjoy! :3

**P.S.**: Listen to the piano version of Forever And Always, it really fits with this first chapter.

* * *

Gone. Without a note, a voicemail, a text. Not even one last 'I love you.' Nothing. All Caroline knew was that Tyler was gone, it was like he had never been in Mystic Falls to began with. Worry crossed over into her features, along with hurt and anger. He had just left her, and when she needed him the most? Her father had only just been turned into a vampire and had chosen not to go through with the transition. She was alone while she watched her own father die, and she was alone now. When she needed someone, someone to cry with, talk to, love, to be loved. Anything. Something. She needed _him_. She needed Tyler, and he was gone.

"Care,.." Came Elena's soft voice from outside her bedroom door.

No response.

"Caroline?" now Bonnie and Elena's voice chimed together.

Getting up, she swung open her bedroom to face her friends. Her upper lip quivered slightly and she was engulfed into a hug. "He's gone!" she began to sob into their shoulders, letting the tears fall relentlessly now. "HE'S GONE." She shouted. Not only was Tyler now gone but she had also lost her father. "He's gone.." she finally mumbled, the rest of her words being choked up by sobs.

"Sh…it's okay. Caroline, it's okay." Elena whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her friend's back in comfort.

"Caroline, you'll be alright. You'll be alright." Bonnie added.

After several minutes, Caroline pulled back from the hug, her face red and blotchy, her eyes puffy and red from the tears. She sniffled, "Their gone. The two most important men in my life are gone." She said hoarsely.

"We know." Elena said, "We're so sorry, Caroline."

"There's nothing you could've done." She hissed at Elena, clenching her fists at her sides. "It was his choice not to complete the transition. And it was his choice to get up and leave town. Without a goodbye." She said, feeling a pain run through her body. Her heart was breaking, and she'd never felt a pain like this before.

"If there's something we could do, we would. Don't you know that?" Bonnie asked, watching her intently.

"Get out. Both of you, just go." Caroline growled, pointing towards the door.

"But Caro-"

"Out." She hissed, shooting them both glares.

The two sighed heavily, they wanted to help their friend, be there for her, comfort her. They did as told, respecting her wishes to be alone, and left. The door shut behind them, and Caroline listened closely hearing the car's engine fade off into the distance as they drove on. From her spot leaned against the wall, she sank to her knees, hugging them to her chest and cried.

* * *

The next morning Caroline awoke bright and early by thundering knocks on her front door. Groaning she rolled over in bed to look at her clock. 8:30. "Ugh, what now?" she mumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of bed and headed to the door. Her hand rest on the doorknob and she yanked it open.

"Damon?" she asked, a brow raised in suspicion.

" Barbie." He smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Here," he said handing her a cell phone. "Your mom left this last night. After she interrogated my brother and I about Tyler's disappearance." He said.

She took the phone in her hands, and at the mention of Tyler squeezed it tightly to keep the tears back. "Oh. Thank you."

"Well, don't be expecting this all the time. Stefan said if I didn't bring this back he'd let Sheriff Forbes know that I had something to do with Tyler's disappearance."

"Wait, you had something to do with it?" she asked, her eyes aglow with curiosity.

"What? No. He would've lied, and said that I did. No one knows why he left Caroline."

She blinked a few times, fighting back the tears. "Exactly, no one knows."

"Are you..alright?" he asked, watching her. She seemed to have paled in that instant.

"No." she said, her eyes burning into his. "Tyler's gone, and my dad died. Their both gone." She said, her anger and depression beginning to show. " He just left me here, all alone to watch my dad die. Just left me." She began to ramble.

"Caroline, I'm sorry about Tyler. Though, if he left you all alone, then he's a dick. If he really loved you he wouldn't have left you here, to deal with your dad and everything on your own." Damon said.

By then, tears had slipped down her cheeks, and her face had become flushed and red. "Their gone." She whispered, dropping the phone as the full realization hit her again, hard. "Their….gone." she said, beginning to shake and sob.

Damon couldn't stand by and watch this any longer, his eyes softening from the cocky gaze he had on before to those of someone that care. Stepping over the threshold, he shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her. "THEIR GONE." She sobbed loudly, burying her head in his chest.

Damon said nothing, just let her cry. And when she fell to the floor, he went with her, holding her. They sat there on the floor, Caroline crying, Damon holding her, like that for a while. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Their gone…" she whispered again.

"I know, I know." Damon finally whispered, smoothing her hair with his hand.

"Why…are you here?" she asked, looking up at him. Her face and eyes red and blotchy.

"Because, I know that if I was in a situation quite like yours, I wouldn't want to be alone."

" You can leave, you know. I…being alone is something I can cope with."

"No one deserves to be alone, Caroline."

"But I-"

"No," he whispered, tilting her chin up with the tips of her fingers so she looked him right in the eyes. " I'm not leaving you."

"I…Damon, really, you can go."

"I'm never leaving you." He repeated, and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Never the less, the update is here now! ^_^ While I wrote this I listened to Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles. I think it really fit with this chapter. :3 Read and Review please.

* * *

An hour or so later, Caroline roused from her sleep. Blinking her eyes open wearily, she looked around. In her hand she clutched her sheets tightly to herself, her head rest against something hard and strong. Twisting in the bed, she turned her head and saw Damon. They sat in her bed, Damon behind her, she in his lap, her head rest on his chest.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said in a voice just above a whisper, watching her with soft eyes.

"Damon," Caroline asked, confusion coming across her features. "What're you doing?"

" You don't remember?"

"No. Would you mind explaining?" she snapped back.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She tossed a glare his way and he sighed, putting his hands up in the air in defense. "Sheesh, calm down." He said.

"Just…I'm sorry. Could you please tell me?" she asked a bit more nicely.

" Apology accepted. Sure thing. I stopped by to drop off your mom's phone that she left at the house. I mentioned something about Tyler, you broke down in tears. We sat in the front hallway for a while, I stayed to comfort you, I kissed you, and then you fell asleep." He finished.

It took Caroline a moment to process everything. _I kissed you_, rang through her mind several times. Taking a deep breath she sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. Facing him now she began to speak. " Well, now I remember." She said wearily.

"How could you have forgotten?" he asked quizzically.

"I don't know. Okay. I just did."

"Caroline…you seem on edge, are you..okay?"

"No, Damon. I'm not okay. Okay, do I look like I'm okay?" she said, her voice raising in volume.

Suddenly he was in front of her, cupping her face in his hands, his eyes searching hers. "No," he said in a whisper. "You don't look like you're okay. You look like you've been through hell. Your father just died, the guy that supposedly loves you just left you, and that bastard of a Hybrid keeps drawing you pictures which is extremely creepy." He stated.

"You saw those?" she asked with a raised brow.

He nodded, "I did." He said reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the picture, looking at it momentarily. "Well, he certainly got one thing right."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Your smile. Your beauty. He's captured it just perfectly."

A small blush spread across her cheeks, "I…Thank you." She whispered.

Setting the picture down he turned back towards her, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what's got you so riled up?"

" I…Well," she began, words just slipping out of her mouth. How was she to say this? _You kissed me, took advantage of me. Get out. ? _she shook her head, and looked at him dead on. The lights in her room were hitting him just perfectly, soft and leaving a translucent glow. He looked….nice, handsome, sexy, anything that could possibly describe Damon Salvatore as being hot. "You kissed me." She said simply.

" I did." He agreed.

" Okay. And?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You kissed me, Damon! I'm dating Tyler, and you kissed me. Now, I've not only got Klaus trying to win my affection but you too!"

"I didn't kiss you because I like you Caroline."

A look of hurt crossed over her features, "I kissed you because I could tell that at that moment what you needed was love. Someone to be there for you, to hold you. And it just so happened that in that moment, I was the one there for you."

She looked up at him, "You didn't have to though. I would've been knowing that you stayed. That would've been just fine."

" People care about you Caroline, don't shut them out."

Slowly a smirk spread across her features, "Careful Damon. People may start to think that you actually care."

"Well, when it comes to certain people, I do. Care that is." He said, a grin spreading across his features.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Elena asked, her eyes wide.

" Damon and I kissed."

"I'm sorry, repeat that." Bonnie said softly.

A small smile came to Caroline's face, "Damon and I kissed. How many more times will I have to repeat it you guys?"

"Enough times, until we believe it." Both girls said.

"It's not that hard to believe."

"Uh, yes it is." Bonnie said.

Caroline scoffed watching them, "He was there when I needed him. He was the _only _one there for me."

"Just the other night we were there for you Care!" Elena exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not in the way I needed."

"And what exactly was it that you needed?"

" To be loved. Someone to hold me, care for me, about me. I just…I needed something other then girlfriends to talk it out with, stay up all night and eat ice cream with until we passed out."

The other two girls took a moment to let that all sink in, and eventually a comfortable silence fell over the group. It wasn't until Elena's phone rang, and she got up to go and take the call that Bonnie finally spoke once more.

"So, you and Damon kissed."

"Yeah." Caroline said. "We already established that."

"So?"

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Elena?"

"Bonnie, what're you talking about?"

" She's pretty much got Stefan and Damon wrapped around her finger. She feels something for both of them, whether or not it's love. But, you kissing Damon? Do you have any idea how hurt she'll be?"

"Oh, so now I'm getting ridiculed for kissing someone?"

"No, I'm just sayi-"

"No, I know exactly what you're saying. Until I see Damon and Elena getting it on in a bathroom, or publicly making out, then I'll back off, and let them be together. Only then. But, as of right now, I don't see any of that happening. So I'd say he's fair game."

" She's your friend, how could you say something like that?"

Caroline shook her head, and just looked at Bonnie. "I've got to go."

Just then , Elena came back, seeing Caroline getting ready to leave. "Were you headed?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Damon at the Grille." She said with a shrug, before heading out the door a small bounce in her step.

As the door shut behind her, Bonnie looked over at Elena. "Lena?" she asked.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, as of right now, you look like you want to kill Caroline."

" I…" she took a moment to gather her thoughts. " Wait, you don't feel something for Damon...do you?" Bonnie interrupted.

"No! I…I love Stefan, I know that. Do I feel something for Damon? I..I don't know."

"You'll have to choose eventually."

"I know." She said in between clenched teeth.

"Well, then I guess Damon's fair game."

"Bonnie!" Elena scoffed.

"What? He is." She said with a shrug.

**A/N:** Sooo….what'd you think of the update? Let me know in the reviews please. Chapter three should be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I must apologize for the long delay in an update. Sorry! Things got hectic, and such. Ah well, I'm back now. I hope you all enjoy this update.

ALSO, for those of you that have seen the Vampire Diaries Season 3 finale? ALL MY STELENA FANS OUT THERE CAN FANGIRL WITH ME. GOOOO STELENA! I'm so glad she chose Stefan, and I kind of knew she'd turn into a vampire, I'm actually quite interested to see how that'll play out, and how season 4 will go. Okay, enough chatter. Onto the story. ;3

* * *

Caroline arrived to the Grill within seven seconds flat, being that she ran there. Entering the grill the familiar aroma of food, coffee and strong alcohol being served hit her sense. Taking a deep breath her eyes scanned the room, finally resting on Damon. At the bar, of all places, she should've known. Walking over in less than two strides she took the seat next to him.

" I didn't think you'd make it." He said, turning to face her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said a small smirk tugging onto her lips.

"So," he said turning in his chair to face her. "How'd everything go with Elena and Bonnie?"

"Let's just say they didn't exactly welcome it with open arms."

"What? Our kiss?"

"Yeah. When I told them, everything seemed fine. Then Elena left to take a phone call and then Bonnie started going off on me." She said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Mhm," she nodded, pausing to glance around the room wearily. "she said I'd be hurting Elena."

" Oh?" he asked, finishing the rest of his drink. " That's odd."

"Yeah, something about her being in love with you, and not being able to choose between you and Stefan."

The silence that fell over the two almost seemed to quite the entire place, and suddenly as if a bomb had been dropped the place once again erupted into chatter. "Damon?" Caroline asked, nudging his arm gently.

"Hm?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Are you…alright?"

"She loves me?"

"What're yo- Oh. That."

"She loves me?" he repeated.

"I, well….from what I know, she loves Stefan. Does she have strong feelings for you? Yes. Though, I don't know if it's love or not." She said shrugging.

"I see." Damon said, his grip on his now refilled glass tightening.

"Are you okay?...Damon?"

" Sorry. We were supposed to be talking and having fun, weren't we?" he asked, his mood from the previous moment suddenly gone.

"Uhm…sure. I guess."

" Raincheck? I've got…things to do. People to kill."

"Don't do anything stupid." Caroline warned, narrowing her eyes.

"Who said anything about doing something stupid?" he asked, getting up and tossing a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

"What's wrong with you, Damon?"

" Text me later." He said, before leaving the Grill, a straight line forming on his lips.

* * *

"Elena?" Stefan's voice rang out through the small Gilbert home.

"she's upstairs," Jeremy's voice came in from the kitchen.

Nodding, Stefan headed upstairs, taking them two at a time. Turning swiftly down the hall he found Elena in her room, sprawled out on her bed with a frustrated look on her face as she wrote in her diary.

"When did you start writing in that again?" he asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"You scared me," she gasped softly.

"Sorry." He said, walking over and sitting down on the edge of her bed next to her.

"It's fine. I was too…deep in thought." She said, putting her diary and pen on the bedside table next to her.

"You sure your okay?" he asked, rubbing her arm gently.

"Yeah, fine." A small smile coming to her lips, she leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Good." He answered, smiling now himself. " Earlier, you seemed….off. Something happen with Caroline and Bonnie?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Hah, no. Nothing happened. Why? What makes you think that."

"Well, for one the text from Bonnie saying 'Elena's in a mood.' And the fact that you seemed upset, or bothered just a moment ago."

"Oh. That? Just…thinking about things. No, Caroline, Bonnie and I are all cool."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know." She said sorrowfully.

"What happened?"

" Something Caroline said. That's all."

"What'd she say?"

A long moment of silence followed, and Elena swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. Wait, why was she suddenly getting so upset over Caroline and Damon's stupid little kiss? She couldn't be sure of what she felt now.

"She…she and Damon kissed."

At this, Stefan's eyes went wide. "They kissed?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Oh. Well….why'd that bug you?"

"Because," Elena said, managing to quickly think up a lie. "Of what he did to her when she was human, how he manipulated her, fed on her, abused her? I don't want that to happen again."

"Hey, calm down. It won't. She's a vampire now, remember? He can't compel her, and maybe…they might actually feel something for one another."

"Maybe. I just don't want to see my friend get hurt."

"I know." He said, wrapping her in his arms. "I love you. You know that right?" he asked kissing her forehead gently.

"I know," she nodded slowly, smiling at his little notion. "I love you too."

* * *

Eventually Caroline found her way home, dropping her things in the hall. "Mom?" she called.

No answer. Entering the kitchen a post it not was posted on the fridge.

_Caroline,_

_I've got to work an extra shift tonight. I managed to get some blood bags and they're in the freezer. Be good. I'll be home later. _

_-Mom_

Sighing, she shook her head and crumpled the note in her hand. Turning on the kitchen light, she looked around at the cluttered mess. Shrugging she grabbed a glass out of the kitchen cabinet, pulled a blood bag from the freezer and poured some of the contents into the cup. Walking into the other room she sat down, propping her feet up on the coffee table and was just about to take a sip from her cup as the TV flashed on, when the doorbell rang. "Ugh, what now?" she muttered to herself.

Setting the cup down she got up and headed towards the front hall. Her hand rest on the door knob before she turned it and opened the door. Looking up from where he stood, he smiled at the sight of Caroline.

"Hey."

"Tyler." Caroline said, shock written all over her face.

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's the next update. Enjoy! This may be the last update for a while though, I've got final exams coming up in school soon, projects being doled out left and right and loads of homework. I'll try my very hardest to get more in, but at least you know why if I don't.

* * *

Anyways, enjoy! :3

_Previously…_

"_Hey."_

"_Tyler." Caroline gasped, shock written all over her features._

"Hey, Caroline." Tyler repeated again, knocking her out of her reverie.

"What? Oh, uh, sorry." Her grip on the edge of the door tightened, their eyes locked momentarily. "Sorry, where are my manners. Come in." she said, stepping aside to let him through.

"Thanks." He said, stepping aside, into the house. The click of the door shutting behind him, forced him to turn around and face her. Thoughts raced through his head all at once, incoherent and unsure. "Caroline," he began, gnawing at his lower lip with frustration.

"What is it Tyler?" Caroline asked in a huff, beginning to get annoyed, the anger and hurt from the previous day came rushing back to the surface.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Yes. Then, I want you to get the hell out of my house."

"Whoa…what happened to you while I was gone?" he asked, walking towards her in two strides. They were inches apart now.

"Things are different, Tyler. You can't just come barging in here, and expect everything to be the same." She said, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Different?"

"Yes." She said, between clenched teeth.

"Listen," he said, reaching for her hand to which she quickly reacted and pulled away. "Let me just explain…"he murmured, leaning towards her, trying to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Get the hell away from me, Tyler!"

Suddenly, he had her up against the wall, his arms on either side of her. "What the hell happened while I was gone Caroline? Huh? Klaus sweep you off your feet?" he growled.

"Tyler, stop it!" she pleaded, the hurt taking over the anger. "No, it wasn't Klaus. I don't love him."

"Who do you love?" he asked.

A moment of silence took over them, Caroline gulped, swallowing hard. Pushing him away from her she kept her back facing him. "Like I said, things are different."

"Who Caroline?"

" Certainly not you. Now," she said turning to face him. Keeping her poise strong, she took a deep breath. "Get the hell out of my house. You're not welcome here anymore."

His eyes darted back and forth between the door and her featureless face, "Caroline…I thought-….what we had…? How could you just-" he shook his head, looking down at the floor. "Fine. Nice seeing you again." His hand rest on the doorknob, "Oh, and..take care Caroline." He said before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

* * *

"Elena!" rang Stefan's voice down the hall, chipper and care-free.

"I'm in here!" came her voice, soft, silky.

A low chuckled escaped his lips as he followed the sound of her voice, until he was stopped by someone. "Damo-" His brother put a finger to his own lips, signaling his younger brother to be quiet and follow him downstairs.

" What was all that about?" Stefan asked, eyebrow raised in confusion as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I needed to speak with you, and I didn't need Elena intervening."

"Why would you need to worry about Elena?"

"Because,…"

"Because why, Damon?"

"Because she loves me!" Damon spat suddenly.

His face drained of all color, and he literally felt his heart stop beating at that moment. Elena, his Elena loved his brother, and openly admitted it? He shook his head. "What?" he asked in shock.

"Elena, loves me."

"How do you know?"

"Caroline…when we met at the Grill the other day, she said that she had spoken to Bonnie and Elena, and Bonnie got mad at her. Supposedly because Elena's in love with me."

"You're not…in love with her too,….are you?"

Damon sighed, shaking his head. "You've got nothing to worry about. I know where my heart belongs…who owns it."

"And just who would that be?" Stefan asked, the color slowly returning to his face, his heart beating in a normal pattern again.

"Well, it-"

"Stefan?" Elena's voice rang as she walked down the stairs, finding Stefan and Damon talking. "there you are." She said, a smile coming to her lips.

"We'll talk later." Damon said, watching Stefan and Elena head off.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed, wrapping his arm around Elena's waist and the two headed outside. His eyes followed the couple before hearing the door shut, and the car engine start. Pouring a glass of bourbon, he then headed upstairs into his bedroom setting the glass down at his desk he grabbed something out from one of the many bookshelves he head. His own journal.

Sitting at his desk, he took a sip of bourbon and began to write.

_I don't know what it is, about her that has me slowly drifting her way. The pull, is to strong to ignore, I know that for sure. I've never felt this way about anyone else before, besides Katherine._

_The feelings, love, fear, heartache, anger, it's all wrapped up into one. Knowing there's a chance of not being able to have her, kills me more and more each day. That kiss, that one kiss had proved everything. To me. I lied to her, I kissed her because I did, and still do like her. More and more each day._

_I can't ever seem to get those beautiful blonde locks, blue eyes, tall slender hourglass shaped body, and bubbly personality out of my mind. I thought only such things were possible with Elena, I don't know what to do. I don't. How could she ever love someone like me? A monster? I abused her, fed on her, manipulated her. She should never forgive me for that, but she did. And for that I am forever grateful, and forever I'll be under her spell._

_I may not know what to do as of right now, but I do know one thing for sure._

_I love her._

**A/N:** So… let me know what you thought! I thought this kind of sucked, but ah well. Let me know. :3 A little spoiler for the next chapter guys…IT'S GONNA BE CUTE. A real cute, and sweet Daroline scene coming soon. So be prepared. Even grab a few tissues for the next update. Okay. See ya next time. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Just a fair warning, you may or may not need some tissues towards the end of this. Happy tears my dears, happy tears. xD Also, make sure to listen to this song when it comes to the part with the lyrics: .com/watch?v=5sQeQC4hT10

* * *

The next day came fairly quickly, the buzz around town was that it was once again Open Mic night at the Grill this evening. All day Bonnie had tried to convince Caroline to go with her and Elena, and though things were still tense between the two she agreed.

"This is going to be such a blast, you'll see." Bonnie said excitedly as they sat on the Gilbert porch, sipping lemonade in the hot summer heat.

" You mean watching everyone make fools of themselves is enjoyable to you?" Elena asked.

"What? No. I never said that!"

"Yeah, Bon, you did." She teased, a smile coming to her face. Both girls turned their heads towards the direction of their friend, Caroline. She'd been quite and picking away at her nails since she'd gotten there.

"Caroline?"

No response.

"Caroline?"

"Hm? What?" Caroline asked, looking up to see both Elena and Bonnie staring at her.

"You alright?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Fine…I was just thinking. Sorry."

"You sure?" Bonnie asked curious now.

"Yeah. Fine."

Almost simultaneously all three women let out a loud sigh, whether it be from the heat, the current drama going on, or whatever it was that was going on. Brushing back a few strands of hair they stayed like that for a good few hours, watching the kids run through sprinklers, kids on bikes ride down the block, couples walking hand in hand seeming so in love. Though they'd all deny it, sometimes they just wished they could have a normal life.

* * *

Around 7:00AM Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy all headed to the Grill. Things were already in full swing when they arrived, people drinking, the stage being set up for mic night, the occasional waitress passing by with food. They all sat down at a nearby table, close enough to the stage. "So…" Caroline said, feeling slightly awkward.

" Mic night seems to be a hit." Bonnie commented, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Come on, Bonnie. Don't be such a sourpuss! The night's only begun." Elena said, snuggling in closer to Stefan who had his arm wrapped around her.

" How about, I go get us all some drinks? I figure we'll need them at some point." Stefan shrugged.

" Sure! That'd be great, Stefan." Caroline said, a shy smile coming to her lips.

"Three Margaritas?" he asked, looking at the girls to make sure.

" You know us so well." The three chimed in simultaneously.

"Hey I'll go with ya." Jeremy said. Sporting a grin, Stefan quickly kissed Elena on the cheek before he and Jeremy headed over to the bar and got their drinks.

Around 7:30, the place was packed with people. Drinks were being served, the lights had dimmed with a spotlight shining brightly on the stage . Waitresses quickly ran back and forth trying to get all the orders in, and brought to their tables in time. And by 8:00, people had begun singing or playing the piano, or doing poetry.

Resting her chin on her hand Caroline sighed, "What's wrong?" Bonnie whispered.

"Nothing, I'm just…" suddenly her eyes lit up, an idea coming to her.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll see. There's something I've got to do." Caroline finished, getting up she walked to the side of the stage and whispered to the guy that was hosting Mic night. Bonnie shook her head, looking back she saw Damon enter the Grill quietly, and she mouthed a quick hello, turning back to the stage.

"Alright, Mystic Falls. How're you liking mic night so far?" the man asked.

Cheers and applause erupted from the small audience in the grill.

"Hahah, awesome. Alright. Well, next up we've got a Miss Caroline Forbes going to perform for us."

Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy all exchanged looks of slight shock, then turned back to the stage. More applause erupted from the crowd, and even from the table that the four friends sat at. As everything quieted down, the spotlight shone once again on the stage. Caroline was seated at the piano, and the mic was close so that she could be heard.

"So…uh, I've never really done anything quite like this before. And, I'm a bit nervous but," she bit her lower lip before continuing on. "This is something I have to do. It's…for someone special, and I really hope that he's here tonight and he get's to hear this. And how much, he means to me." She finished coolly, her fingers hovered over the keys. Slowly she began to play, her fingers gliding across the keys, she opened up her mouth and began to sing.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so its goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_So, take my hand, and my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so its goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_So, take my hand, and my whole life too_

_So won't you please, take my hand and my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Cause I can't help falling in love_

_I keep falling in love with you"_

As she finished playing and singing she sighed, her feelings had finally been known. As she ended the last note she barely got to stand up before he was on the stage in front of her. " Damon, I-" and in that instance he cupped her face, his lips crashing onto hers. The applause from the audience only grew when he dipped her, their foreheads touching and they both had genuine smiles plastered on their face.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She replied, and they kissed once more.

**A/N:** Soooo? What'd you think? Cute or what? I know the whole Caroline singing thing was kind of like what she did with Matt in season 2, BUT, I just had to do this with her and Damon. I mean, could you even imagine it! I'D DIE. Did any of you need tissues for that sweet moment? I know I shed a small tear here and there when I wrote that. Hope you enjoyed this update!


	6. Chapter 6

The heat was thick, dense, almost as if you took a big enough breath you could choke on it. "Could it be any warmer out there?" Caroline muttered, as she walked into her home. The air condition felt nice, cool, against her heated skin.

" Hottest day of the week." Liz commented.

"Yeah, definitely a scorcher." She replied.

"Care?"

"Yeah ,mom?"

" What happened with you and Tyler?" she asked, an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

She paused with what she was doing, "Tyler and I?" she asked, wiping a sweat beadlet off of her forehead. "yes, you and Tyler." Liz said.

"Oh, well,…hm.." she swallowed hard, her thoughts coming at her a thousand per second. "We broke up." She finally spit out.

"Broke up? What? Why?" Liza asked, seeming astonished.

"Things just weren't working out. That's all."

"You mean, you fell in love with Damon?"

"What? No. Mom, that's crazy." Caroline said, watching her mom closely.

"Is it?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw what you did yesterday at the Grill. The way he kissed you afterwards. You're smitten."

A small blush had crept onto her cheeks at that point, and she sighed. "Okay. Fine, maybe I have feelings for Damon."

"Maybe? That's a lie if I haven't seen one before."

"Okay. Fine, yes. I have feelings for Damon. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Liz just smirked, and patted Caroline gently on the shoulder before walking out of the house, getting in the squad car and heading down to the station. A sigh of relief washed over Caroline as the silence filled the house, finally no more pressing thoughts. No more questions, just time for her and herself to relax. Suddenly the shrill sound of a phone, hers specifically, ringing filled the room.

"Ugh, just when I get some peace and quiet!" she huffed grabbing her phone off the counter. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," he replied, his voice cool and leisurely, sending chills down her spine.

"Damon…Hi." She said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

" How're you Caroline?"

"Good, thanks. No, uh, great actually."

"That's good. Are you busy?"

"Uhm, no." she said, studying her nails quietly for a moment. "Why?"

"Just come outside."

"Uh…sure." She said, pressing the end button she set her phone down. Her steps were quick and filled with excitement as she headed towards the door, with a sigh she pulled open the door, stepping onto her porch, the door shutting behind her. The silence that followed outside was eery, only the birds could be heard chirping, the heat was beginning to feel suffocating once again.

"Damon..?" she called out.

Nothing.

"Damon…? Damo-" BAM.

Suddenly Caroline was met with a splash of cold water to the face. Elena dropped the bucket she had been holding, running across the yard over to Bonnie who had a hose, and were spraying each other.

"ELENA!" Caroline shrieked, watching her. After a few moments a grin came to her lips, taking off from her position on the porch she ran after her friends. Grabbing an already filled bucket that sat on the lawn she snuck up behind Elena dumping its contents on her.

"Stefan!" Elena whined, turning around to see Caroline with a smirk on her face.

"Nope. Just m-" a shriek came over her as water was dumped on her. Turning around she saw Stefan, a smirk in place.

"what can I say? I'm a master at stealth." He said.

"Don't get cocky!" Bonnie said from the backyard as she came running towards the front.

The four ran around for a while, Elena and Bonnie eventually forming an alliance against Caroline and Stefan, Stefan took care of Bonnie in the front whilst Caroline ran towards the back away from Elena. His arms circled around her waist from behind, lifting her off the ground. "Surprise." Damon whispered in her ear.

Caroline let out a girlish giggle, turning in his arms just as Elena dumped water over the both of them. "You did this?"

"I had some part in the planning of it, if that's what you mean." He smirked.

" Well, it's the best idea anyone's ever thought of in a while."

"Glad you like it, ."

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore I like any idea of yours." Caroline returned with a smirk.

They all stayed like that for a while, running around having the time of their lives. Later known as the 2012 Water War. With a sigh they all eventually ended up on the front lawn, drying off and watching the sun set behind the horizon. The stars came out and they all pointed out constellations, spoke few words. All that could be heard was the slow, gentle breathing of the group.

"I think that today has been the best day ever." Elena finally spoke softly.

Caroline and Bonnie nodded in agreement. " Agreed." The girls said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided that Daroline needed to have a little fun. So, this was it. Summer-filled. What'd you think? The next update may or may not include some Delena and some sad stuff. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I warn you now, there is some Delena heartbreak that goes on. While I wrote that scene I listened to So Cold by Ben Cocks. It seriously…it helped.

The sun had set behind the horizon only hours ago, the water logged yard begun to dry, and the stars broke out against the black night sky. The warm weather began to drift away bringing in the cool of the night. Damon and Caroline now sat on the porch now, both huddled together with a blanket wrapped around them. Stefan and Elena had taken to sitting on the front lawn, hand in hand as they gazed at the stars above them. Bonnie had long gone home, things with Jeremy to discuss and the possibility of her mother returning to town had brought down her mood dramatically. As the quite began to stretch out for what seemed like forever, Caroline suddenly spoke.

"Thank you, for today." Damon looked down at her, a sensual smile coming to his lips.

"You're welcome. Besides, it looked like you could use a pick-me-up." She returned the smile and patted his leg gently, "I'm going to go check on the coffee." Standing up she looked over at Stefan and Elena, figuring she might need some slight help with the coffee she called out, "Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"Want to help me with the coffee?" she asked simply.

"Sure thing, Care." He answered and then the two headed inside. Silence once again over took the yard, Elena still sat watching the stars, Damon on the porch. Crickets chirped softly and a gentle breeze rattled the tree's branches, and swiftly Damon was by Elena's side, sitting down next to her. Glancing over to her left Elena jumped, "Damon! You've got to stop doing that." She whined.

"Doing, what?" Damon asked, doing his infamous eyebrow thing.

"That…That….vampire…thing. Whatever it is, that you do."

"That vampire thing, huh? Yeah, because that's exactly what it's called." He teased. The two looked back up at the stars, relishing in the silence, the time to think. It seemed as if time had frozen, giving them this one solid opportunity for peace and quiet. "Elena, we need to talk." Damon said, turning to face her.

"Hm?" she asked. "I mean, what's there to talk about."

"Us."

"Damon, there is no us. We established this, I love Stefan."

"You're lying." He said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Am I?" she challenged.

"Yes. You are. I know what happened the other day, Caroline told me."

"Oh, really? Since when do you believe what Caroline says? You know that she loves gossip."

" Don't talk about her like that."

"Why? You know it's the truth."

"Just like it's true that you love me?"

"I-…"

"Exactly." Damon paused, watching her. She had nothing to say to that now, and he knew it.

"I don't love you." She said through gritted teeth as she stood up, Damon following suit.

"Prove it, Elena."

"No. Damon, drop it! Caroline…she's…putting idea's into your head. I don't love you."

" That's not what you were thinking when we kissed back in Denver."

" I wasn't thinking Damon, okay. I wasn't thinking. I was tired, and had too much on my mind. That kiss meant _nothing _to me."

He was slightly taken aback at her harsh words, though he didn't show it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he groaned inwardly at his next call of action. "Hm. Maybe I was wrong. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks."

"Damon, stop. How co-"

"No, Elena. I was wrong to think you were different. Because, the truth is, your _exactly _like her. A cold hearted, manipulative bitch, that likes to play games with people. Well, count me out of this one." He finished, keeping his cold gaze on her.

Tears sprung in the back of her eyes, and she fought continuously to keep them from coming. "How could you say that?" she asked, taking in a breath.

"The truth hurts doesn't it, Elena?"

"Damon, stop it!" she said, tears falling down her cheeks. Her voice faltering and cracking.

"What? Was that too much for the '_perfect_' little Elena? Hmm?"

"That was too far." Elena said, clenching her fists at her sides. "Too far."

" Maybe. Regardless, it was something you needed to hear."

"Fine. " Elena said, suddenly walking over to him she grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close she kissed him fiercely. " And this is something you need to hear," she whispered when she pulled away. He watched her intently, waiting for her to speak.

"I don't love you, Damon."

"Then why'd you just kiss me?" he asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"You wanted prove. That's prove enough. There was no spark between us Damon, there never was. I'm sorry for that, but I love Stefan. Its-"

"Yeah, I get it Elena. It's always going to be Stefan."

" Damon, I'm sorry. Alright."

"You think you can play with my heart, and my brother's, and think one little 'I'm sorry.' Is going to fix everything? Because if you do, your sadly mistaken. And I've got every right mind to go in there and settle everything with you, and my brother. Right now." He growled.

"You're upset. Calm down."

"No, Elena. I'm not upset. I'm angry. Being upset is an emotion specific only to those who care."

"Well you must care, because you feel something for Caroline."

" I care for her, yes. I cared for you at one point to. Until I realized how similar and alike you are to Katherine. It's just a shame that my brother is too blind to see that."

"That's not tr-"

" YES. IT IS, ELENA." He hissed, "And you know it." He paused, glancing at the house and the figures moving about inside. " I only hope that he realizes what a bitch you are, before you break his heart." He hissed, heading inside the house. Leaving Elena alone to let his harsh words sink in, and more tears to fall.

* * *

The house smelled of freshly brewed coffee as Caroline and Stefan entered the house, a small sigh escaped her lips as she walked into the kitchen, Stefan following closely behind. "Thanks for coming in to help."

"You're welcome." He said, leaning against the counter. Caroline's back was to him as she grabbed the coffee cups out of the cabinet, setting them down on the counter. "Do you know?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know…about, what happened?" she asked, facing him now.

" No, I…don't. What is it Caroline?"

"The other day at the Grill…Elena told me that she…" she stopped herself. "No, this isn't my place to tell you this. Elena should be telling you this, when she's ready. I'm sorry." She said, quickly busying herself once again.

"She loves him, doesn't she?" he asked abruptly.

That caused Caroline to stop what she was doing, take a deep breath and nod slowly. "I…I'm sorry, Stefan." He was suddenly behind her, as she turned to face him.

"No, it was something I needed to hear."

"Maybe, but not from me. Elena should've told you, when she was ready."

"I'd rather know ahead, so I can expect what's coming."

"What, do you mean?" she asked.

" Nothing, as of right now." He said, suddenly he pulled her close, kissing her gently. Pulling away she watched him, their eyes on each other. "Stefan…why did you..?"

" I've been wanting to do that for a while now, Caroline." He whispered. " At least, I know that you're in good hands."

"You're saying that I'm good with Damon?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to the Stefan that hated his brother?" she asked, a small smirk coming to her lips.

" I never hated him. I just hated the way he acted, what he did. With you though, he's different. He's a better person, and I'm glad that it's you that he loves. I'm just more glad that you return the same feelings."

She nodded, about to speak when Damon barged into the kitchen. "What's taking so long?" he asked, clearly upset.

"Damon, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." He hissed.

"We…uh…we were just…" Caroline began to explain.

" Actually, I think Elena and I were going to head home." Stefan said, brushing past his brother and heading outside to find Elena and head home. Caroline nodded, watching him leave, then her eyes fell upon Damon, so many thoughts racing through her mind.

" Are you alright?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"I'm fine, Caroline."

"No you're not. You're upset."

" I'm not upset."

"Liar."

" Caroline…" he warned.

She put her hands up in defense, putting the cups back into the cabinets, "You know what? When you're ready to tell me, I'm sure you will."

He was silent, watching her carefully. The way she moved, the way her eyes lit up ever so slightly when she said his name, the way her beautiful blonde curls bounced around with each step she took. " Maybe.." he mumbled.

" I think it'd be best if I head home as of now."

" Alright." Caroline said simply, walking him towards the door. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. When you're ready…I'm here to listen." She said. He gave her a small apologetic smile and headed out of the house, into the night. Shutting the door behind him, Caroline sighed, leaning against the door.

* * *

**A/N:** So..I decided to make this update kind of long since I haven't posted in FOREVER. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I know that Damon kind of seemed like a dick but hey, he was upset-er…angry. And when Damon's angry he just..loses it. I hope you enjoyed this update. I can't wait to see your feedback! :3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I know that the last chapter was quite long, and it had much pownage. Anyhow, I was just itching to update, move the story further along. As it keeps going more should start to become clear to you. If it's not clear to anyone, I'd just like to let you know that Damon and Caroline are still a thing and so are Stefan and Elena. Without any further a-do, here we go. :3

* * *

The sun shone brightly, high in the sky. The warmth penetrating any clouds, the air dry and thick. Another hot summer's day in Mystic Falls. The tree's swayed slightly in the wind, when and if there was a slight breeze. Inside the Forbes home not a thing could be heard, except fans blowing and the occasional tick of a clock. A sleepy sigh escaped her lips as she turned over in bed, onto her side. Grabbing onto what she thought was her pillow, Caroline snuggled closer. Suddenly the strong scent of cologne filled her nostrils as she inhaled. Crinkling her nose slightly she opened one eye, then the other, looking up at a smirking Damon.

"Dreaming about me?" he asked, with his hands behind his head as he rest against the headboard.

Grumbling she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "No." she said.

"Then explain the drool."

"I didn't-" she began to protest, then looked down and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Come on, get up." Damon said as he stood up, looking out the window.

"Why? And why are you even here so early?"

"We've got things to do, discuss and such."

Glancing at the clock she bit her lower lip, arching in eyebrow in question. "At 8:00 in the morning?"

"Yes. Now, we've got lots to do. Come on now. I'll be downstairs." He said winking at her before heading downstairs swiftly and quietly.

"Ass!" she called after him softly, hearing him chuckle halfway down the hall. Throwing the covers off her body she got up, looked at herself in the mirror and decided a shower was in order. Grabbing her necessities she went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Turning the water on she climbed in and quickly showered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Took you long enough." Damon muttered from where he was seated on the couch when Caroline came down, dressed in a white and blue flowered summer dress.

" It probably takes you just as long to do your hair and make sure you ego's still intact." She returned throwing a smile his way.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He grumbled. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "Ready to go?"

She turned in his arms a warm smile on her lips, "Ya know, when you do things like that it just makes me want to stay home. With you."

"Mhm…don't put ideas into my head."

"Of course not. We can save all that for later."

Bringing his lips down to hers they shared a sweet kiss before heading out the door hand in hand. Sooner then later they arrived at the Grill, walking in they were seated at a table, and it wasn't long before a discussion of the previous night came up.

"Damon?"

"Not now, Caroline."

"Please? I really…I want to know what happened."

"It was nothing. The usual. I get upset, I do stupid things, then I'm fine. Just another one of those."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine. Whatever."

"Elena and I kissed." He suddenly blurted out.

Caroline snapped her head up to look at him. _Elena and I kissed…. _Kept running through her mind. Of course she knew there had always, sort of, slightly been something there between the two. Though she never thought he'd kiss Elena when they were together. She thought he'd grown into a better person. At least, around her he was. Wasn't he?

"Caroline?" Damon asked, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just…a little…flustered I guess."

His hand reached across the table to take hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, you need to know that the kiss meant nothing. Nothing."

"Then why do it?" she asked, fighting back fresh tears.

"It wasn't exactly like that. Elena and I, we got into an argument. She kissed me as an example of proof I guess."

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that she didn't love me. That she didn't feel something for me."

"Why would you need pro-"

" I didn't. I guess I was just looking for some sort of closure. Something to let me know that, that part of my life was over. And that I've got something better to look forward to."

She watched him closely and intently, trying to decipher whether or not he was lying. "And what's that?"

"My future. With you."

Slowly but surely a smile came to her lips and she returned the squeeze, "Well, then let's just pretend that never happened and things can continue going on the way did."

"I'd love to."

"I feel a but coming on."

"-But….I have to ask. Did anything happen between you and Stefan last night?"

"Why would you ask that?"

" Curiosity getting the better of me."

"Oh. Uhm….."

* * *

Back at the Boarding House it was a bit of a lazy day, Stefan and Elena had spent almost all morning in bed, cuddling, kissing, showering, then kissing again. Eventually they made their way downstairs and now found themselves on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Whispering sweet little nothings to one another, and occasionally kissing here and there.

"Stefan?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Hm?" he mumbled as he peppered kisses along her neck, and her shoulder.

"What happened last night…between you and Caroline? It took you both a while."

"What do you mea-" he paused. He knew exactly what had happened last night. He and Caroline had kissed. Frowning he spoke once again, "The truth?"

"The truth." She said, her eyes on him now.

"Caroline and I kissed."

Her eyes grew wide, and she felt hurt inside. "Oh." She said.

"Hey. Elena, hey. Don't worry about it. It was….it was nothing. I just…I was testing something out."

"Which was what?"

"Making sure that you're the only women I'll ever love."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Fine. Then I guess it's fair to tell you that Damon and I kissed."

"What?" Stefan asked, nearly choking on the words.

"Yeah. We kissed."

"But…Elena…we…And…I..Why?"

"The funny thing is? I liked it."

"Stop."

" Why should I lie to you Stefan? I mean, we both knew this was coming eventually." She said standing up.

"Yeah. I guess we did." Stefan said gravelly.

"Guess so."

"We're over, Elena."

"What?" she asked, making sure she heard what he had said.

"You and I, Elena, are over. Maybe I should've realized what a bitch you were. You're just like Katherine, and maybe, for once, my brother was right about something." He said before stalking off up the stairs.

* * *

"So? What happened?"

"Damon, it was nothing import-"

"Excuse me." A man said, who had just recently approached their table. He had blonde hair, short cut, and blue eyes just like Caroline.

"Sorry, but, we're in the middle of something." Damon said, glancing at Caroline.

Caroline sent Damon a look, and looked at the man in front of them. "Sorry, about…that. How can we help you?" she asked.

" Uhm, I'm looking for a Miss Caroline Forbes." He said, glancing at the two questioningly.

" I'm…actually, Caroline Forbes. That'd be me."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you." He said extending his hand for her to shake. They shook hands, exchanging friendly smiles.

"So, may I ask, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Marcus. Marcus Forbes." He said.

* * *

**A/N:** Got to love those cliff hangers! Mwahahah! You'll all have to see what happens in the next chapter. Yikes! This update was kind of long too. Sheesh, sorry. xD So yes, someone related to Caroline. What do you think? Brother? Cousin? And…ahh! All my Stelena fans, and my Stelena heart, they've been broken.

Unfortunately, Stelena is done for a while in this story. Obviously, we know why. Alright, let me know what you thought of this update in the reviews. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously…_

" _I'm Marcus. Marcus Forbes."_

* * *

It took Caroline a moment to register just what this man had sad. He stood before them, watching, waiting. _Come on, say something!_ Her thoughts yelled at her.

"Sorry." She sputtered out. "I..was just…uhm. Did you say your last name was Forbes?"

"Indeed."

" Oh." She answered, casting an uneasy glance towards Damon.

"Please, uh, join us?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I'd love to. Unfortunately though, I can't. I just need a quick word with Caroline and then I'll be on my way."

"Well, go ahead then. I guess."

"Oh, no. In private."

Casting a sideways glance at Damon she got up, and followed Marcus over to a more secluded, quiet part of the restaurant.

"I do apologize. That was more awkward then I had intended. "

"Oh, no. Not awkward. I'm just shocked." She lied easily.

"Hm. I can take it that he's listening to every word we're saying?"

"Wait, you know?"

"I know. Of course I know. I myself am a vampire, and it wasn't that hard to tell that you, my own sister was one as well."

"Sister?" she squeaked.

He nodded. "No, that's impossible. My mom didn't have any other children besides me."

"It was in her first marriage. She never told you about it, didn't want you to know rather. When I turned eighteen she sent me away. I went off to Military school, joined the army, and along the way I met a girl. Her name was Arianna. She turned me, and here I am, back in Mystic Falls where I belong."

Caroline rubbed her temples gently, trying to make her racing thoughts calm down. Trying to somehow make out all of this to be true, to make sense. It just didn't.

" Well, why are you here?" she asked.

"How about we catch up at a later time. I'm keeping you away from your date, am I not?"

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a piece of paper with numbers written on it. "Text this number. I'll explain it all later. For now, just get back to your _Salvatore_." He said, though it was the way he said Salvatore that she didn't like. He had said it with so much hatred and disgust.

"I…uhm.." she took the paper and shoved it into her purse, quickly heading back over towards the table and Damon.

"So, what happened?" he asked as Caroline returned.

"Nothing. Just had a quick chat. Found out he's my brother from my mom's previous marriage. No big deal."

"Caroline, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm just shocked that's all. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

It was then that a tear slipped down her cheek. "No."

He reached a hand across the table, holding onto hers, squeezing it gentle. "Talk to me." He said, his thumb caressing her hand carefully.

" Things we're finally starting to become normal again. Then this guy just blows into town, say's he my brother and thinks everything's going to be okay?" she shook her head. "And not only that, I think he's got something planned. He mentioned something about you, and it sounded like he genuinely hated you and your brother."

" He doesn't even know me. Or my brother."

" I just…I want things to be normal."

"Don't worry, Care. They will be."

" I hope your right." She whispered. "Come on," Damon said as they stood up, wrapping his arm around her. " Let's head back to the house. Okay?" she nodded and the two exited the Grill together.

* * *

The apartment building was only a few minutes on the outskirts of town, rent was cheap and the only rule was no pets. Something he could live with. As he walked up the stairs to room C20 he felt a pang of guilt wash over him. How could he do this? To his own sister, never the less. No, he was doing it because he had to. He wanted to. He was doing it for _her._

"So. How'd it go?" A female voice asked as he entered the apartment.

" You mean, did I freak her out? Then it went fine."

"Come on, don't be such a brood."

"I'm not." He said shrugging off his jacket and tossing it across the couch. Entering the kitchen he found her leaning against the counter, brunette curls, pools of chocolate for eyes and that smile. Her smile.

" Other than that, did you as I said?"

"Yes." He answered, opening up the fridge and pulling out a blood bag, taking a sip. It quenched his momentary thirst, the red liquid covering his lips.

" Good." She said, as she now stood in front of him. Taking the bag she took a sip herself, and then tossed it into the trash.

" I wasn't done with that."

"Hm? Oh well." She smirked. " Besides, when you're mad? Your sexy."

" Come on, don't do this." He said as she left a trail of kisses down his neck.

" Very. Sexy." She breathed onto his neck. Suddenly he slammed her against a wall, their kisses were filled with passion, want, desire.

" Kat, don't do this." He whispered into the crook of her neck, as his hands trailed down her body.

"I'm only rewarding you. You did such a good job today."

He pulled away, disgusted with her. "you know why I'm doing this."

" For Arianna. Yeah, I know. I know." She said not amused.

"I loved her." He growled.

"Yeah? And the Salvatore's killed her. So, if you get to Caroline, you get to the Salvatore's. The closer you get to them? The closer you are to avenging her death." He only glared at her, but what she was saying was true. He did want to get revenge, and not only that but avenge his lover's death.

" You know, I almost regret finding you."

" You mean helping? Why do you even care if I avenge Arianna's death or not?"

" Well, if you get close to the Salvatore's, then so do I. We're killing two birds with one stone here, Marcus."

" I won't regret your help?"

"You won't regret it." She purred in his ear. "Now, I've got to go out and do some things. I'll be home later. Don't let anyone in, you know, unless you really can't help yourself."

" Got it. Anything else?"

" Nope." She said, she kissed him once passionately on the lips before leaving through the door. Once out in the parking lot and in the car, she smirked. "Stupid boy." And drove off into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to apologize! Sorry for not updating in a bit, the computer that I usually write my update's on broke down once again, so I had to wait and use my mum's laptop. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update. Let me know what you think!

What'd you think? What do you think of Marcus working with Katherine? The plan? Let me know. Reviews are love. :3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY FREAKIN' REVIEWS. They honestly make my day.

* * *

It wasn't easy. Getting up the next morning, all she wanted to do was stay wrapped in his arms. The sun shone brightly through his dark curtains, casting shadows along the wall. The house, for once, was peaceful and quiet. Not a sound could be heard, except for the soft, shallow breathing of a sleeping person.

"Hm…Good morning." He whispered into her ear, kissing her hair.

Shifting in bed slightly she groaned, "Five more…minutes, Mom."

" You know, you're terrible at pretending to be asleep."

" Go back to sleep, Damon." She whispered. "It's too early."

A smirk crawled across his lips and rolled over so that he hovered over her, making sure to keep his full weight off of her. He began to leave a series of kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, and finally he planted a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. " Come on, Care. We've got thi-"

Suddeny she was up and out of bed, pinning him against the wall. " I'm up." She growled softly in his ear. "Happy?" she asked, when she pulled away with a smirk.

"Oh," he said, leaning in and kissing her. "You bet." He said, and they lost each other in kisses, as they made their way into the bathroom, and into the shower.

* * *

Eventually making their way downstairs, the two found Stefan sitting in front of the fire place, reading some book. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and he shook his head, getting up he was faced with Caroline and Damon.

" And how is my little brother on this glorious morning?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Damon."

"Come on, Stef. You've been _extra_ broody lately. Can't I ask a simple question?"

" Depending on what it's in regards to."

" It's about El-" it was then that Caroline took the moment to jab him in the side with her elbow, casting him a warning glance.

"Sorry, about that..Stefan." Caroline apologized. "Uhm..we actually came down to talk to you."

" What about?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Barbie's got a brother." Damon blurted out.

Stefan's eyes widened in surprise, "That's…great, Caroline."

"Eh…not so much."

"Why's that?"

"Because. Barbie's brother has some serious deep rooted hatred for us."

" What? We don't even know the guy. Caroline, what's his name?"

"Marcus."

Silence overcame the group as Stefan let the information sink in. The name rang a bell back somewhere in his mind, he just couldn't figure out why or how. Instead of taking any more of it into consideration he looked back up at the two.

"Huh."

"Yeah. Still trying to figure out, exactly why he hates us."

" He did mention something. About a girl. Said her name was Arianna."

Stefan's head whipped up at that comment. That name, he knew now. It all started to make sense.

* * *

" _Please, Mr. Lockwood, it'd be an honor if you'd let me dance with your niece."_

" _Mr. Salvatore, I can assure you that Arianna doesn't wish to dance."_

" _I'd like to hear that from her, sir."_

"_Fine." Steven Lockwood sighed and went in search of his niece through the crowd of guests. Once finding her, he walked back towards Stefan. _

"_Mr. Salvatore would like to know if you'd want to dance, Arianna."_

"_Why, Mr. Salvatore, Giuseppe's son?"_

" _Yes. My father." Stefan said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "So, would you like to dance?"_

_Biting her lower lip gently, she finally nodded. "I'd love to. After all this is 1920's. We must learn to have some fun."_

_Stefan grinned, holding his arm out for her to take, in which she did. They headed out onto the dance floor, and as song began to play, they dance. "You're light on your feet." He commented halfway through the dance._

"_Why thank you. You certainly know how to make a woman smile."_

_He spun her around, so that her back was against his chest, and his arms around her as they swayed from side to side. " You know.." he whispered in her ear. "We could get out of here. Go and have some fun."_

" _I am a women, Mr. Salvatore. Not a play thing." She said, turning to face him now. _

" _I know. Surely, you can forget about that for a few moments."_

"_No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be going home now." She said, and began walking away._

" _No." he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him._

"_Let. Me. Go."_

_He made sure that his eyes were level with hers, as his pupils dilated. " You got drunk, I decided to take you home. We really hit it off, and you don't remember any of it." _

" _I got drunk. Let you take me home. And…"_

"_What?" he asked, a small grin forming on his lips._

"_Nothing. Let's…go."_

"_Perfect." Stefan grinned, and within ten minutes they were walking up the steps to the Lockwood door._

"_I had…a fun time tonight." Arianna whispered._

"_Hm. Good, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." Stefan answered, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She turned her face so that their lips met in a heated kiss, her arms found their way around his neck, one hand cupped her cheek. Pulling away to take in a much needed breath, a smile came to her lips._

"_Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore."_

" _Goodnight." He answered, leaning in to kiss her cheek once more, he kissed down her neck. A sadistic grin came to his lips and he could feel his face changing. His eyes becoming blood red, and fangs protruding from his canines. Rearing his head back slightly he bit down into her neck, letting the warm blood run down his throat. Her screams rang out through the night, and he bit down harder, letting more blood flow. The last thing he can remember was losing himself in the blood, losing control. Now, he stares at a lifeless body on the porch of the Lockwood home, he sighed, and quickly ran off into the night._

_Moments later, Marcus Forbes, who had been staying with the Lockwood's, had been awoken from sleep. Heading downstairs he threw open the front door, and a sob esaped his lips. He felt to his knees, letting her head rest in his lap. _

"_Arianna. Arianna, please. Please! PLEASE, wake up. I can't. I can't lose you." He whispered. "Please. I love you." He whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily, "Here." She whispered. Biting into her wrist, she let him drink her blood. Taking his head gently in her hands she snapped his neck. It was then that Steven Lockwood came out onto the porch. "You." He spat, pointing at Arianna. "How could you?" he asked, and without hesitation he took the stake in his hand and drove it through her heart._

* * *

"Stefan?" Damon asked, as he and Caroline had spent the last five minutes trying to get his brother's attention.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his reviere.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked.

He shook his head. He knew now, he was the reason that Marcus was here. He was the reason, that he hated himself and his brother. "Yeah…I'm…uh, fine." Stefan said, brushing past the two and heading out the door. He'd tell them. At some point.

* * *

**A/N:** YEAHHHHHH! This update was long, which it needed to be. I had to include the flashback so that things with Arianna and Marcus and Katherine made more sense. Let me explain the flashback some, to those who might be confused.

When Stefan bit Arianna, he had no idea that she was a vampire. She seemed, for all purposes, dead. When Marcus, however came to see what happened, her body was starting to heal, and she quickly fed him the blood, turning him. Then, she was killed by her own uncle Steven Lockwood. Hope that clears up confusion! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. :3


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** GUYS. I HAVEN'T DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET. I HAVEN'T. I'm here, and I must apologize for not updating in FOREVER. Life outside of my writing and what just got…really crazy. It still is but I pushed myself to get this update done, because it had to be done. So…here you go. :3

"Where do you think he ran off to?" Caroline asked, as she and Damon were left standing in the Salvatore's main room.

"I've got no idea. Maybe to go see Elena, or something?"

"Maybe. Though…last I spoke with her, she had mentioned that they had broken up." Damon slowly let a small smirk crawl onto his lips, "Really?" when Caroline nodded the smirk only grew. Maybe he could use this information to the best of his advantage. He sighed, and looked around the room. "What do you suggest we do now?"

"You know, we could make this a bit more interesting." Came a voice from the doorway. Both Caroline and Damon turned their heads at the sound of another voice, a female voice.

"Katherine." Damon stated.

She smirked, "Miss me?"

* * *

Stefan had left the house in a rush, not wanting to be there when they figured it out. _If_ they figured it out. He had gotten into his car and driven off down the road, going over 20 miles the speed limit. When he passed the 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls' sign, he let a sigh pass his lips, and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Momentarily he rest his head against the steering wheel, when his phone rang. "God, what now?" he murmured to himself. Without bothering to look at the caller ID, he pressed the green little button and spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. Speaking, whose this?"

" I think you should know."

It took Stefan a moment, letting the other man's words sink in. Suddenly, a light bulb went on in his head. "Marcus."

"Glad to see that your memory still serves you as well as it did back then."

"What're you…talking about?"

"I'm not going to play games. You should know."

"Well, I don't. I will, however, go out on a limb here and guess that someone turned you. Who?" he demanded.

"That's not how we play this game. I get what I want and then you get your answers."

"Well, what exactly is it that you want?"

"You remember Arianna, don't you?"

A tight line formed on his lips, "I do. What about her?"

" You killed her. You got her killed." Marcus growled through the other side of the phone. "And now, I'm out for revenge." And with that he hung up the phone. Stefan glanced at his phone, still trying to process all that had just happened. Revenge? On him? Surely, it had to be. Turning the car back on, he turned the car back around toward Mystic Falls and floored it.

* * *

"Miss you?" Damon asked with a smirk, and shook his head. "Honey, I'd rather see you with a stake through your heart."

Katherine rolled her eyes, eyeing Damon carefully. " Your no fun when you're mean." She said with a smirk. Her gaze rest on Caroline then, " Leave, Caroline." Damon stepped protectively in front of her then, "She doesn't have to go anywhere."

"Yeah," Caroline said, moving aside from Damon. "And Damon…you don't have to protect me, anymore." She pointed out.

Katherine just rolled her eyes, " I'm not here for Barbie." She spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

" What? I can't visit?"

" Why are you here?" he demanded once more.

A smirk crawled onto her lips, "As a distraction."

"Distraction?" Caroline echoed her words, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Just then Katherine had disappeared, out of sight. Both Damon and Caroline were left speechless for a few moments, "Caroline! Damon!" Stefan said, when he came in through the front door.

"Where in the hell were you?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"That's not important right now…what happened? You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"Katherine was here."

"What?"

"Shit!" Stefan cursed, throwing a punch at the closest wall. "I should've known. I should've known." He muttered.

"Should've known what, Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine. He's working with Katherine."

"Who is?"

"Marcus. He's working with Katherine. The phone call…that means…."

"Stefan, what!" Caroline and Damon both explained.

" He wants revenge…" Stefan said, connecting the dots one by one. "Elena." He whispered. "What? What about Elena?" Damon asked, looking at his brother.

* * *

"Get in the car." He hissed, throwing her into the backseat and quickly locking all the doors.

"What do you want from me?" Elena squeaked, as he climbed into the driver's side.

"Nothing too personal." He said, putting the keys in the ignition. Getting his phone out of his pocket he quickly sent a text that read: _You took what was mine, something I loved. Now I'm taking something that's yours. _

Within moments, Stefan felt a vibration coming from his pocket. Taking his phone out he read the text, his face paling.

"Stefan? Stefan? Stefan, what is it?" Caroline prodded.

"Elena." He said. "They've got Elena."

**A/N:** I know. You're going to kill me. Another cliffhanger? After like what? A month of nothing? I know, but this is really going to help the story along. I feel like this update sucked a bit but, let me know. Show your love by leaving reviews! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

"They have Elena."

"What do you mean, 'they have Elena'?" Caroline asked, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at Stefan.

"I mean,...just listen to me." he said, running a hand through his hair, starting to become slightly agitated. "When I left earlier, on my 'rampage' if you will, I got a phonecall."

"Very interesting Stefan, though we don't need to hear about your social life. Er- lack there of, anyways." Damon chirped up, standing up tall from his previous position leaned against the wall. Stefan sent a glare his brother's way, and turned his attention back to Caroline. "Anyways,"

"I got a phone call. From Marcus. Your brother...there's a whole story about this, which we can discuss at a later time. Right now, we need to find Elena and make sure she's okay." Stefan urged.

"Yes, let's all go make sure poor Elena's okay." rang another female voice.

"What in hell's name, are you doing back here?"

"Oh? Me? What am I not allowed to visit every now and again?" the blonde asked, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, Hello, Caroline. Hope the Salvatore boys are treating you better then they did, I."

"Rebekah." Caroline said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Glad someone can remember my name." she mused, moving an inch or so further into the room.

"Aren't you and your merry little band of brothers supposed to out in Atlanta, or wherever it was that you were. You know...creating Hybrids?" Damon spat angrily.

"We would be." she began, "Had it not been for Tyler running back to Mystic Falls to sweet little Caroline who just..left him in the dust. Though, I don't blame you, Caroline. The Salvatore men are very charming." Rebekah finished, a grin perfectly in place on her lips. A small growl threatened to ripple past Caroline's lips though she kept her templer under control as well as she could for the time being.

"Why, are you even here?" Caroline asked.

With an eye roll, she looked at Caroline. "Nik can be sweet and caring, though only due to his undying affections for you Caroline, but when it comes to his Hybrids? He's serious about them." she said. "He told me to bug off and find something else to pre occupy my time. So, I'm here."

"Feel free to leave, anytime soon." Damon commeneted.

Rebekah tilted her head to the side slightly, a frown on her face. Completely ignoring Damon's comment she found Stefan, leaned against the wall. He looked deep in thought, and she was just itching to get under his skin. "Cat got your tounge, Stef? Or are you just being your normal, broody self?" she asked.

"Back off, Rebekah."

"Why? I'm doing no wrong here. Besdies, it's not like you can kill m-"

"I SAID, BACK. OFF." Stefan hissed, his hand around her throat, with Rebekah pushed up against the wall in under a second. Throwing her back easily, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Now," he said looking at Damon and Caroline. "We need to figure out how we can find Elena."

"Maybe if you had been a tad bit nicer," Rebekah said, getting up rubbing at her throat and collar bone gently. "I would have helped you."

"Enough with the dramatics. Saint Stefan can apologize to you later," Damon spat. "Are you here to help us or not?"

* * *

The soft hum of a car's engine running, and the gentle summer breeze floated in through the windows. Though the thick stench of gasoline hung in the air, causing Elena to crinkle her nose some. "Good, your up." came a male voice. Turning her head, Elena found who she assumed to be her kidnapper, peering in through the window. "Had to stop for gas, not that you would care to know." he said.

"What do you...want from me?" Elena asked, sitting up. She was confused and had absolutely no idea where she was. They could be a thousand miles away from Mystic Falls and she would have no idea.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Elena." His words sent a shiver down her spine.

" Was I...asleep?"

" Sure. We'll go with that." he shrugged. The speedometer read full, and the small blinking light flashed momentarily on the gas tank's screen. "Well, now that, that's done we can get a move on now. Can't we?" he said, climbing into the front seat and locking the doors again.

Elena just nodded meakly, "Where...are we heading?" she asked. Momentarily she felt around her pockets, both her cellphone and wallet were gone. _Damnit,_ she thought to herself.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, as he began to drive, completely ignoring her question.

"I-I...I guess."

"Great. Then just sit tight for another twenty miles or so, and we'll stop and grab something to eat."

Not bothering to answer, Elena sighed and just looked out the window. Tree's and farmland passed by all in one big blur. She sighed, and dug her finger nails into her palm slightly. _You'll be home soon...just stick it out,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"So, what your saying is, you know Marcus?"

"Know him? I met him back in the twenties, at Gloria's. He had left only a few moments before I met Stefan." Rebekah said, glancing over at him.

"Well, what could he possibly want from Elena?" Damon asked with a raised brow, Caroline clinging to his arm gently.

"My guess? He's using her for leverage. I mean from what Stefan's told us, he not only had a dark past, he killed Marcus' one true love." she said, faking a frown. "So, he's just using Elena to get a reaction out of Stefan. Because he know's that the thought of Elena possibly getting hurt drive's Stefan mad, isn't that right Stef?" she asked, looking over at him.

Stefan didn't nod, he just went outside onto the porch. Rebekah sighed, "I know how to find him though."

"You do?" Damon asked, curisoity a glow in his eyes.

"I do. You just have to be willing to trust me. I have a plan." Damon nodded, and moved from Caroline over to Rebekah. As the two began to discuss the plan Caroline headed outside, she found Stefan on the phone. Lingering in the door she only heard the last bits of his conversastion.

"...And I love you. I'm sorry about our fight. I love you, so much, Elena. We'll find you soon. And we'll bring you home." he said, and hung up his phone sliding it into his pocket.

"She'll be okay, Stefan." she said, walking over towards him, her prescence now known.

"We don't know that."

"Well, since when are you one to give up hope? Elena's a strong girl, and if I know her at all, she'll be fine. She know's how to handle herself."

"It doesn't matter. She's with a vampire, Caroline. He could kill her!" Stefan said, stressing the importance of the matter.

"He won't."

"How do you know that?" he said, turning to face her now, their eyes locked.

Momentarily, Caroline's lips formed a tight line. "If he's my brother at all, or for the matter, a Forbe's at all? He won't take an innocent life. No Forbe's could." she said, gently rubbing his arm. "I promise you, Elena will make it out of this."

" I hope your right, Care."

"She'll be okay, Stefan. I promise."

* * *

They had passed a sign a few moments ago that read 'Welcome to Atlanta.' A sigh escaped her lips from where she sat in the backseat, her eyes never meeting his as she looked up in the dashboard's mirror.

"You okay back there?" Marcus asked, the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

"Fine." Elena responded, crossing her arms over her chest. The car took a sharp left, and pulled into a parking lot. The two got out of the car, and Marcus came over, grabbing her arm tightly. "I won't let you get awa that easily." he whispered in her ear.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A bar, just a few minutes inside of Atlanta. Hope your still hungry." he said as they walked inside. Soon enough they were seated, drinks on the table and Elena rest her chin on her hand, glancing out the window.

"Come on, you've got to eat something." Marcus said, as he finished chewing.

"No, I don't." she said, glaring at him. "Not at least until you tell me why you took me." she whispered.

"You don't get to make deals, that's not how this is going to work."

Elena grew silent, her eyes held his gaze for the longest time before he broke contact. He slid a plate with a burger and fries her way, and watched her. "You eat, I'll talk." he said, angrily.

"Fine." Elena said, taking a small bite of her burger. She wanted to eat and just completey ignore him altogether but she couldn't, she needed answers. No matter how good the food was, or how bad her hunger was.

"You want to know why I took you?" he asked. She nodded slowly as she chewed. "I need you, okay. And I need you alive so you better eat." he prodded. She took another bite and nodded for him to continue. "Your the only leverage I have."

"Why do you need leverage?" she asked as she swallowed.

"It's the only thing that'll draw him out."

"Who?" suddenly, it clicked. "Stefan."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." he said, picking at one of her fries and chewing on it.

"Why do you need to draw him out?"

"He took something that was mine, and just ruined it. He killed my happpiness. Don't even try to defend him, Elena. You weren't alive back then you have no idea how he used to be."

"I know how he is now, though. That should count for at least something."

"It doesn't."he spat. He picked at another fry and sighed. " Her name was Arianna. I loved her, and she loved me. He had walked her home, I had fallen asleep. I can only remember hearing faint screams and running out onto the porch, and she was jsut so cold, and broken. Dead. The moment before my uncle staked her, she had turned me." he said, his eyes staring at something out in the feilds.

"So,...that's why you want me? As revenge on Stefan?"

"He took something that's mine. He had no idea what the pain felt like. Maybe now, it'll teach him a lesson." he hissed. He paid quickly and got up, "Let's go." he hissed, grabbing her arm tightly. Once out in the parking lot he threw her roughly back into the car, causing her head to hit the other side of the car's window, knocking her unconscious. He got in the driver's side and drove off into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this update! I felt like it was all over the place but let me know. Reviews are love. :3 Rebekah got thrown into the story as well, what'd you think of that?

Also, I have a story that my friend put up. It's called _**Blood and Lust**_ it's a Delena Fanfic. We started an RP but she got so many reviews on her tumblr that we posted it here on FanFiction. Net So,_** please check it out** and see what you think._ She play's the Damon bits and I, the Elena bits. We're great at making your Delena feel's explode so prepare yourselves for that. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, really quickly just wanted to say that I start school on August 22nd, so it'll be a while before I get new updates and what not. I hope you understand. I'll try to update on the weekends or over holiday breaks, or days that I don't have a ton of homework. :3**

* * *

The morning had come and gone quickly, now it was mid afternoon. The heat was sweltering and intense. Though, being in an old car that had no air conditioning what so ever, only made it that much worse. Marcus sighed, rolling down the windows, hoping to let some air in. There was a breeze, only that it was warm, humid and gross. "Could this weather be any worse?" he mumbled under his breath. Glancing back at the backseat he saw Elena, still slumped against the window, still out cold. "Hm." he mused. Taking a sudden left he turned onto a dirt road.

The road continued on for another ten miles or so, past a small sign that read 'Welcome to LoganVille.' He drove past the sign, and after another mile or so pulled upto a small house, the only one on the road. Turning into the drive, he parked the car and shoved the keys in his back pocket. He heard a screen door creak open, and he looked up seeing a woman figure standing there. "Took you long enough," she chimed. "Bring her inside." letting the door bang shut, she headed back inside. He just rolled his eyes and opened up the back seat, lifting Elena out of the car, he carried her into the house, setting her down on the couch.

"What in hell's name did you do, that she's still out?"

"Me? Nothing. She hit her head on the window. That's all."

"I'm sure." she mused.

"Look, I held up my part of the deal Katherine. You hold up yours."

"You were supposed to bring me back the Doppleganger."

"Which I di-"

She held up a finger, silencing him. " She was supposed to be concisous, it'll be no fun if I can't torture her."

" I swear, that's all you think about."

"Excuse me?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"All you care about is hurting her, or doing something that will provoke the Salvatore brothers." he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Being on the subject of the brother's though, how exactly is kidnapping Elena doing anything?"

"Can't you see? They'll think that it's you, wanting to get revenge on Arianna. Which of course it is, but they'll never guess that during the midst of all this, I'm slowly working my way back to Damon."

"Wait, so your doing this? Helping me, just to go crawling back to him?" he spat suddenly angered.

"I'm looking out for myself." she responded simply. "Don't get your underwear in a twist," she chided. Holding out her hand she grinned, "Let's chat outside, shall we? Wouldn't want to wake our prescious Doppleganger just yet." she said, as they walked outside.

* * *

"Where are Stefan and Caroline?" Damon asked, looking up just as he and Rebekah had finished discussing their plan of action.

The blonde rest a hand on her hip, and rolled her eyes. "I'm not a babysitter. I'm not keeping tabs on them. Okay?" she responded.

"I wonder why we put up with you." he mumbled under his breath, as he headed out onto the porch. There he found Caroline and Stefan talking, Stefan actually smiling some, and seeming hopeful. "Gee, what'd you say to him?" Damon asked, casually wrapping an arm around Caroline's waist.

"Nothing important. He's in his right mind, meaning we should be able to execute the plan perfectly." Caroline answered.

"Perfect." Damon said, his signature smirk crawling onto his lips. "I hope that's true, brother?"

"You've got nothing to worry about. Don't worry." Stefan said, before ducking inside.

"Now, really. What'd you say to him, Care?" Damon asked, turning to face her now.

"Nothing." she said, biting at her lower lip. Though the look Damon gave her, made her weak at the knees. "Okay, fine. You win." she said, pouting.

"Normally, I'd tell you not to pout, but it's a cute look on you."

"A compliment, coming from Damon Salvatore? My, I must be seeing things."

"That depends. Do you like what you see?"

"Hm...I might."

"Oh, you might?" Damon asked, smirking. Suddenly, he reached forward and began to tickle her, his arms wrapping around her. "Still think you might?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Caroline said, between laughs, trying to catch her breath.

"What about now?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He kissed her neck, cheek, and then lips.

"I thi-"

A throat being cleared could be heard next, "Come on you two. We don't have time for you to get your sexual frustrations out right now. We've got a Doppleganger to save, don't we?" she asked, her tone implying she didn't care all that much.

"...Right." Caroline said, wriggling out of his arms.

"Later." Was all Damon said, smacking Caroline's ass playfully as they both headed inside.

* * *

One, two, three. She blinked three times before allowing herself to open her eyes, a small groan escaping her lips. Sitting up slowly, she looked around. The surroundings were unfamiliar to her, albeit the pounding pain in her skull, she could just barely hear a few voices outside. That meant that the walls were fairly thin, something to keep in mind for later on.

"...This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"...Didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust me? You're the one that's going to lose your head over this, not me."

She pursed her lips together, brow's furrowing as she tried to place voices with faces. One, she knew like the back of her hand. Katherine. Who was the other one though? She didn't get much time after that to think about it anymore, because she heard the slame of a screen door and a moment later, someone walk in.

"Oh, your up." he said, looking at her.

Rubbing the side of her head, were a small red bump formed she sighed. "Where...where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're safe,don't worry."

"She's up?" came Katherine's voice.

"Mhmm." the man said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly, Katherine's face came into view. Elena shook her head slightly, and matched the boy's voice with a face. Marcus. Memories came rushing back to her, the conversation at the gas station, the spat at the diner, and then nothing.

"You took a small fall." Katherine said, amused. "Glad your up." she shrugged.

"What do you want from me?"

"All these questions." she responded, smirking. "Don't worry. Do what we say, keep quiet and you'll be fine." Shrinking back slightly into the couch, she frowned. As much as she tried putting two and two together, she just couldn't. All she knew was that her head hurt, she was tired, and wanted nothing more then to be back home with her friends, Caroline, Damon, even Stefan.

"Please...I want to go back. To Mystic Falls."

A shrill laugh escaped Katherine's lips. "Beg all you want sweety."

"Please. Please! PLEASE." Elena said, her voice raising.

"Shutup." Katherine growled. Though, they were far from any civilation there was only a small farm down the road, and Katherine couldn't take the chance of anyone finding or hearing Elena.

"HELP. SOMEBODY. HELP ME!" Elena began to scream, feeling tears prick in the back of her eyes. Katherine looked over at Marcus, and nodded.

"Sorry about this, love." Marcus said, before everything went black once more.

* * *

" So...it says we keep driving until we hit the highway." Caroline said from the back seat as she looked at the map. Next to Caroline was Rebekah. In the driver's seat was Damon, and sitting passenger side was Stefan.

"Alright. Should be easy enough." Damon shrugged. Glancing up in the mirror, he caught Rebekah's eye. "You sure you know where headed to the right place?"

"If he's working with Katherine,like I believe he is, there's no other place he'd rather go then there." she replied cooly.

"You better be right." he muttered, before turning his eyes back to the road. Stefan tapped his fingers gently against the arm rest of the car door, and sighed. _How much longer? How many more miles? How much more waiting until he would be reunited with his Elena again? _He couldn't stop the thoughts that raced through his mind as much as he tried. Damon turned off the exit and pulled onto the highway.

"Where do I go from here?" he asked, Caroline.

"Uhm.." she asked, eyes scanning the map quickly.

"North." Rebekah replied. "Go North for about an hour or so, by then you should be out of Mystic Falls and close to Atlanta. Once in Atlant drive until you find a small town called LoganVille. From there, it's easy." she shrugged.

"You really make it seem like it's all that easy." Caroline mumbled.

"That's because it is."

"Not exactly."

"Really? Enlighten me on how you think that to be tru-"

"Both of you, stop. If I hear an argument from out of either of your mouth's I'm turning this car around and dropping you two off back in Mystic Falls, and Stefan and I will go save Elena." Damon said, impatiently. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, as he floored it, zooming down the streets. Stefan sighed aloud, his mind still racing. _Please be okay, and just hold on for a bit longer. I'm coming Elena, don't worry. You'll be safe soon. _He thought, as Damon passed a sign that read 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls'.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Quick little note. I check every now and again to see if I have new reviews, because they honestly make my day. And I'm a bit sad to see that I still have the same as last time, it kind of makes me feel like people are becoming un-interested in my story. Is that true? :/**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Two hundred. One Hundred. Fifty. Twenty. Twenty more miles until we were to come upon the small town of LoganVille. To say the car ride had been upleasant would be the understatment of the year, taking a moment I glanced around the scenery before Us. A few homes here and there, farms, and then feilds upon feilds of grass, corn, wheat. Anything.

"Damon?" came Caroline's small voice from the back seat.

"Yeah?" I asked her gently, my blue hues looking to meet with her's for a moment in the mirror.

"Do you think that maybe we could stop at a motel? I mean, we're all tired. Stefan and Rebekah are both out, and besides I...I kind of.."

"You what?"

"I have to use the restroom." she said shyly.

A small chuckle escaped my lips, and not a moment later a sigh. "Well, I'd have to check with Stefan," I said, glancing over at my brother who sat slumped in the passenger seat, head resting on the window as he had fallen asleep. "But since he's asleep, I think we can manage that."

"Great!" Caroline squealed with joy, glancing at the map in her hands she furrowed her brows. "Ah, here we go. The nearest motel is about...ten miles from here. It says to keep driving straight."

"Perfect." I answered. "You can sleep now if you'd like, I'll wake you when we get there." she only nodded, and soon enough I could hear her shallow breathing letting me know that she was asleep. I glanced up at the stars and the moon through the windsheild before driving on.

* * *

Elena could slowly feel herself waking up, the way she could start to hear things more clearly, and how her eyelids fluttered ever so slightly right before she opened them. Glancing around, she once again, had to refamiliarze herself with the place and people. That didn't take too long though. Looking to her left she found Marcus sitting in a chair, only a few feet away from the couch.

"I didn't hit you that hard," he said with a shrug. "So, I'll safely assume that you Gilbert's must be pretty weak when it come's to head trauma's." he said.

"Head trauma?...What're you...what do yo-" she stopped for a moment, reaching up to feel the side of her head. The bump from earlier made her wince when she touched it, and she felt something wet and sticky there now. Blood. It had to be, it couldn't be anything else. Pulling her hand away she frowned when she saw that her entire hand, was covered in it. "Do you happen to have a bandage?" she asked, becoming irritated. They were throwing her around like she was a ragdoll.

"Nope. That's probably why Kathy went out to get some."

"Out? There's nothing for miles around here."

"Not true. About ten or so miles from here, there's a smaller town. Motel, restuaraunts, drug stores, it has everything."

"Everything, huh?"

He leaned forward, his eyes meeting hers. "Yeah." he said.

Sitting up slowly, Elena frowned. It was now night outside from what she could see, and that meant she had been here now for a day. Almost two. " Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly.

"It depends." he answered, his gaze glued to the wall. Almost as if he was studying something.

"Was it your idea? This whole...kidnap the Doppleganger thing?"

A scoff escaped his lips, and he shook his head. "No. None of this was. Well, part of it was. The rest was all Katherine's. I was just her little henchman." he spat with disgust.

"She used you.." she said, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"As she does everyone else." he said, as he was now sitting next to her on the couch. Elena looked over, alarmed for a moment. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest and looked at him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oldest line in the history of bad guys." she said, a small smirk forming on her lips.

A chuckle escaped his lips and he sighed. "This was all her idea. Kidnap the doppleganger, draw out the Salvatore's and ruin them. The bond between the two."

"She's already done that."

"No. I mean...she has plans. Other then that."

"What...plans?"

He glanced at her, and shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you. You already know too much."

"No!" Elena said,a bit too quickly. "Look, you can trust me. _I promise._" she said, her eyes pleading with his.

* * *

Just as Caroline had said they arrived at the Motel about twenty minutes later, granted it was only a ten mile drive. Damon parked the car, and headed inside getting two room keys. He gave one key to Stefan and Rebekah, and he kept the other for himself and Caroline.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stefan asked, skeptical.

"Look, we're all tired." Damon explained. "Rest will do us all some good. And a shower isn't a bad idea either."

"No, I mean...rooming me with Rebekah."

"Don't be rude." Rebekah said, as she passed by the two. "Besides, I don't bite. Unless of course...you want me too." she said, grabbing the room key from Stefan and heading towards the room. Stefan only glared at his brother as he and Carolined headed off into the direction of their room.

"Room 402." Damon said as he put the key into the door, it beeped and then swung open slightly. Flicking on a light switch that was positioned close to the door, the room was aglow with light.

"Not bad." Caroline commeneted.

"Not bad at all." Damon finished, with a smirk. He walked over to one of the bed's and laid down on it, looking over at Caroline.

"I'll be right back." she said, heading into the bathroom. Coming out a few moments later, she walked over to her own bed and laid down. "Damon?"

"Hm?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"Are you asleep?"

"I was."

"...Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"It's alright. What's up?"

"The light?"

"Right..." Damon said. Within a moment he had gotten up out of bed, turned the light off and was back. "Done." he said, though the room was dark now, Caroline still knew he was smirking.

" Wipe that smirk off your face." she said teasingly.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Are you five?"

"Maybe I just need to be taught a lesson." That had Caroline up and out of bed and into his in a moment. "Maybe.." she said with a grin. "You do." Within seconds their lips met, her arms locked around his neck. His hands were at her waist, tugging at the waistband of her shirt. He rolled them over so that he hovered over her, as he buttoned down her blouse, tossing it onto the floor. He began to leave a soft trail of kisses down her stomach and then brought his lips quickly back up to hers.

"This..." she said, in between breaths. "Would be you teaching me. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she smirked.

"Oh, I suppose you're right Ms. Forbes."

"I always am." she grinned. Her lips crashed onto his once more, and they soon got lost in each other. Soon enough, they were both wrapped in each other's arms, with the blankets pulled over them and fast asleep.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Stefan and Rebekah found their room, 401, in a few moments. He knew that on the other side of the wall, Caroline and Damon were either asleep or...he shook the thought off. It only made him angry that they were able to be so in love, and do things like that. While Elena was out missing, he was stuck here in a motel with Rebekah.

"Don't pout." She said as she lay in her own bed.

"Well, I'm trapped in a room with you. It's impossible."

"Like you're much fun either. All you do is pout, brood, and shape your hair. I still don't know what Elena see's in you." she said, glancing at him.

"Fun? You want fun?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it, if that's what you're ask-" suddenly, he had pinned Rebekah up against the nearest wall. His lips hungrily crashed onto hers, his hands running through her hair. Soon enough, they were back on the bed's, lips never once leaving the others.

"What about..Elena?" she asked, when she had space to catch her breath.

"Who?" Stefan asked, with a raised brow. He wasn't sure himself why he was doing this, when just a mere hour ago he wanted nothing more then to save Elena. Maybe it was the fact that he was angry, or jealos. Maybe both. All he knew was, as the kisses progressed, and clothes were thrown off, he wasn't thinking about Elena at all.

* * *

"And that, is the oldest line in the history of good guys." Marcus said, qouting Elena from earlier.

"You have a point. Except, I mean it." she said, watching him.

"Oh, do you? Because I can always compel you." he said.

"I'm wearing vervain." she said confidnetly, reaching up to touch the necklace that always hung from her neck to find that it wasn't there.

"Oh, are you?" he asked.

She cursed under her breath and sighed. "What will it take for you to trust me?"

"I just need to know that you're not lieing. That you won't turn around and stab me in the back, like countless others." he said, his eyes softening some as he looked over at her.

"I give you my word." Elena said. Marcus nodded slowly, clearing his throat. "Her plans..?" Elena encouraged.

"Right." he said. He looked at her, "She figured that once she has drawn out the Salvatore brother's, turns them against one another, that she'll kill them." Elena let out an audible gasp. "Both of them." he finished, watching her.

"Why..Why would she want to do that?"

"Well, really, she only plans on killing Stefan. Which is where I come into to play. Once Stefan is dead, she can easily get Caroline out of the picture and move onto Damon. Which is what she wants. What I want? I've wanted Stefan Salvatore dead since the day he killed my Arianna. So, we both win. You see?"

Elena only nodded, horrorstruck, unable to speak. "Remember, I'm trusting you." he said, before leaving the room. Leaving Elena alone to let everything sink in, and make up one hell of an escape plan.

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you all think? I know this chapter was kind of long, a filler if you will. Which is what I aimed for. It's moving the story along, and I know some of you were just dying for Daroline scene's. And...Sebekah fan's can also rejoice. xD **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to get an update in before school starts, which for me, is tomorrow. So, this is it. Leave me your thoughts, comments, idea suggestions, anything in the review section. Because reviews are love. :3**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise, and the tree's swayed gently from the slight wind. Though the curtains were drawn closed, Stefan had to blink so that he was able to see. He sat up slowly, seeing that Rebekah was still on her side, sleeping peacefully. The faintest of smile's came to his lips as he watched her, though just like that, it was gone. All he felt now was guilt. He knew what he had done with her was wrong, and he wasn't sure why he had done it. Quietly, he slipped out of the bed, put on his boxers and pants and head toward the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he headed back out into the room. Rebekah was still alseep, on the table where they had thrown their jackets and phones, one phone in paticular, had a lit up screen. _Maybe it'll be Elena..._he thought to himself, shaking his head as he walked over and picked up the phone.

Imagine his surprise, when he unlocked his phone and saw that he indeed had a text from Elena. His eyes widened in slight shock, but this was good. Elena had found a way to contact him, which meant they were that much closer to finding her. Weren't they? In small text, the text read;

_Stefan, it's Elena. I don't have much time. The idiot left my phone out in the open. I don't know where you're at, but if you do see this, I'm in a small farmhouse past the LoganVille sign. Be careful, K has plans of trying to kill you and Damon. Love, Elena. _At the last words of the text, he immeadtley felt guilty all over again. She had no idea, no idea of what had just recently occured with himself and Rebekah. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Rebekah asked, as she sat up in bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

"Oh," Stefan said, turning to look at her. "You're up. No one...just myself."

Coking her head to the side, a small laugh escaped her lips. "Don't give me that crap."

"I'm not. I was just talking to myself."

"No. You were apologizing."

He was caught, and he knew it. How was he to get himself out of this one? As if he knew, Damon chose that moment to open the door and walk in, Caroline following close behind. "Let's g-" He looked at the scene in front of him. "What? Do I..do I even want to know?"

"It's pretty ovbious, if you ask me." Rebekah said, being dressed in mere seconds.

"Get dressed, Stef. We'll be waiting in the car." Damon said, leaving with Caroline.

Rebekah walked over towards him, and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Thank you...for last night." she whispered. "We're still talking later." she added before heading out of the room. Stefan only shook his head while he got dressed.

* * *

Shortly after Marcus had left, Elena had noticed her phone sitting out on the small coffee table. Just out in the open. She wasn't sure if he had purposefully left it there, or if it had been a mistake. Either way, she wasn't hesitant to grab it and quickly send a text to Stefan. After she had set it back where she had found it, in case Marcus came back for it later, she found herself falling asleep.

It was no surprise to her when she woke up the next morning, heart racing from a dream she had, had. Looking around the room, she found that the house was actually quiet for once. "M-Marcus?" she called out. "Katherine?", she jumped slightly as Katherine appeared in front of her.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake." she said with a smirk.

"I just..I thought...that.."

"Save your breath." the older brunette responded, "Here." she added, throwing a bottle of pains pills and a small bandage towards Elena. She set a glass of water down on the table and watched her. "Marcus said you needed it, and we can't exactly have you dying on us." she hissed.

"Thank you..." Elena barely mumbled. She put the pill in her mouth and swallowed it down with a sip of water. She then applied the bandage to the bump on her head, that had begun to go down a bit and sighed.

" There's breakfast in the kitchen. Marcus had also suggested we feed you." she replied dully.

"Thank you." Elena responded feebly again. As she stood up, stretching slightly, she glanced at the coffee table seeing that the phone was gone. She headed into the kitchen to see Marcus at the stove, sliding some eggs and toast onto a plate. As she sat down, he set the plate in front of her. "Tha-"

"I'm heading out." he said, ignoring Elena.

"What's got you in such a mood?" Katherine asked, skeptical.

"I'm going out." he repeated. Elena kept her eyes away from the two, and began to eat slowly. The food tasted phenonminal, being that she hadn't eaten in at least two days.

"When you're finished?" Katherine said, turning her attention to the Doppleganger. " I'll be in the living room. I'll be in need of your assitance. You're not the only one who needs to eat." she said, smirking. Elena froze slightly, she knew what that meant. That Katherine was going to feed from her. _Shit,_ she thought. _Stefan, you better hurry up_.

* * *

They had been in the car for only five minutes, Damon driving once again, this time Stefan and Rebekah in the back, Caroline sitting passenger side. "I hope you at least got some sleep?" Damon asked, aiming his question at the two in the back.

"We got some. Not as much as we had liked, whatwith you two being so loud last night." Rebekah responded coolly.

"Us? We were not loud." Caroline bit back. "If anything, it was you two that were being loud." she said. Caroline sighed, as she looked back at Stefan and Rebekah. She was majorily disappointed in him.

"I think now would be a good time to mention, I recieved a text from Elena." Stefan spoke up, suddenly.

"You what?!" the other three said simeltaneously.

"She sent me a text this morning. She said she's in a small farm home a few miles down away from the LoganVille sign."

"Anything else you'd care to inform us of, dearest brother?" Damon growled, as he pushed down on the gas, the car speeding down the road.

"Yes, actually. She said to be careful. That Katherine has a plan to kill the both of us." he said. The car fell silent at Stefan's words.

"Well, that just means we need to be careful doing this." Caroline said.

"Aren't we always?" Damon asked.

"No, I mean extra careful. From what we know, she isn't working alone, remember? There could be more vampires there, then just her and Marcus."

"She's right," Rebekah said, actually agreeing with the younger vampire. "I don't suppose you brought any stakes with you?"

"We always keep some in the back," Damon said. Rebekah turned in her seat, and reached into the back, grabbing a black duffel bag. It was full of vervain grenade's, stakes, all type's of Vampire Hunting devices.

"Where did you get all this?" she asked, looking through the bag some more.

"It was Ric's." Damon said, as he turned the car down the durt gravel road and past a sign that read "LoganVille".

* * *

Elena had finished eating, and was just putting her dishes back in the sink when she heard Katherine call for her. "Elena, hurry up." she growled. She hurriedly finished what she was doing and headed into the other room.

"I'm sorry." she said, staying put. She stood a good few feet away from her ancestor.

"Come here."

"I know what you're doing." she spat suddenly.

"I'm sorry? Repeat?" Katherine growled, glaring at her.

"I-I-I, I know what you're planning." she said, gaining some of her confidence back. "That you're going to try and kill Stefan and Damon."

Katherine watched Elena carefully, putting two and two together. Marcus. "He told you..." she muttered, suddenly having Elena pinned against the closest wall, her hand around her throat. "Though, I should have guessed as much." she hissed. Elena gasped for air, clutching at Katherine's hand trying to pry her off. "He was never good at keeping secrets, I don't even know why I kept him with me for so long. He was very trustworthy though, at one point. And this is his weakest point. Trust." she hissed.

"L-L-et...go." Elena gasped out. Katherine only responded by banging Elena's head back on the wall. "He trusted you. So, we are alike in more ways then one Elena. You broke his trust. "

"No...I-I...I..I...didn't...tell...anyone." she barely got out.

"Didn't you?" Katherine growled. "I found your phone, I'm not stupid, Elena. I knew that the first chance you got you'd run off and tell your Salvatore brothers." her grip tightening around her throat. "You broke his trust, Elena. So yes, we are the same. Just wait until he finds out."

"P-p-Please.." she begged, choking out her words now. "If you excuse me, I'm starving." she said, her face changing before Elena, before she barried her fangs in Elena's neck, the blood rushing down her throat.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was my update. Elena shall be rescued soon enough, I'm thinking maybe the next update or maybe a few from now. I'm not sure. So, starting tomorrow the update's will take longer to be uploaded, so I apologize.**

**Reviews are love. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this update, school got a bit hectic. I'm sure, like most of you, have school off tomorrow because it is Labor Day. Meaning I was able to get this update done and loaded. Unless I fell asleep. xD Anywhore, on with the update. ^_^**

* * *

_"...I'm starving." she said, her face changing before Elena, before she barried her fangs in Elena's neck, the blood rushing down her throat. _Elena let out a shreik, raking her nails down Katherine's back as an immense pain exploded throughout her neck. She could slowly feel the blood leaving her body, and it was the worst feeling in the entire world. "STOP! STOP. KATHERINE! SOMEBODY...HELP!" she yelled, using the last of her efforts. It may have been a minute, or five. Either way it felt like it lasted an eternity. Finally, the vampire removed her teeth from Elena's neck, and watched as she slumped to the ground in pain and weakness. "I'm really sorry about this." Katherine growled, wiping the blood off of her lips. The words were jumbled together and incoherent, and her vision was slowly starting to become blurry. "I...an...adarhy...Steadgfbsfgh..Stef-..." Slowly, darkness engulfed her.

Katherine shrugged, and picked up Elena's limp form and threw her over her shoulder. Walking over to the couch she threw her down, observing her. She was still alive because she could hear her never ending pulse in her ears. "Does ever just die?" she cursed to herself.

"She's the Doppleganger. Surely, she know's how to cheat death. You certainly did."

"You're back."

Marcus nodded, walking further into the room so that he stood by Katherine now. "Why'd you have to feed on her though?"

A scoff escaped her lips. "What else was I supposed to do for food?"

"There are blood bags in the fridge."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't know how you stand it. I like it straight from the source. Hot, and fresh as it runs down your throat." She winked at him. "Haven't you ever craved for the real thing?"

"I'm fine with sticking to the bags."

"That's a lie. Come on, Marcus. I know you're just itching to find the right person and just rip into their flesh, and-"

"Stop."

"Why? Is it hard to hear the truth?"

"I said, stop." He demanded in a low growl. Katherine only smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "What I did here? It'll keep her out for a while, which is exactly what we need. By the time she wakes up, The Salvatore's will be dead, and you and I will be somewhere else." she said before exiting the room. Marcus only shook his head, watching her. He knelt down by the couch, watching Elena, watching as she breathed ever so slightly, as he listened to the faint sound of her pulse. "You can't die." he whispered. Before he knew what he was doing, his desicion has been made.

* * *

"So, Alaric just left you all this nifty little things, hm?" Rebekah asked. A mumbled "Yes." could be heard through out the almost quiet car. She shifted in her seat some to glance at them all, Damon had another mile or so before they reached their destination, Caroline rest her head against the window and Stefan gazed at the scenery that they breezed by. Moving slightly, she sat closer to him, interlocking her hand with his. Stefan flinched, and removed his hand.

"The hell?" she asked, looking at him.

"Leave me alone, Rebekah." Stefan growled, resuming to look out the window.

"Don't look away when I'm speaking to you."

Nothing.

"Stefan."

Nothing.

"Stefan." she repeated, this time with more edge to her voice.

Nothing.

"Stefan, so help me god, once we find her, if she's still alive I will not hesitate from ripping her heart out on spot if you don't respond to me."

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." he growled, turning to face her. A response, finally. Rebekah only smirked her eyes watching his.

"You don't even care about her."

He flinched at her words. "I care more about her then you'll ever know."

"Really? Then why'd you sleep with me?"

That question caught him off gaurd, and he had no witty response, no answer for that one. She knew it too. She only smirked and carried on to say, "Face it Stefan, you don't care about her. So stop trying to cover it up." The care grew once again silent besdies a small throated being cleared up in the front seat. Stefan sighed and turned to look out the window, he could see Caroline's petite face staring at him through the side mirror, with a disappointed look on her face. He looked away, unsure of what to say to her. They would have to talk at a later time. A few more moments of silence passed before Damon spoke up, just as they turned down a dirt gravel road. "We're five minutes away."

"Good to know." Rebekah said softly, getting the stakes and any other weapons ready.

* * *

Katherine and Marcus came in to check on Elena regularly, and she was still the same. Faint heartbeat, low and gently pulse, but alive none the less. Granted that she was still out cold on the couch. Katherine was down in the cellar, when it was Marcus' turn to take watch. He had to be quick and think fast, or none of this would work. Rolling up his sleeve he bit into it gently, watching as blood started to pool around the two puncture wounds. He tilted Elena's head up slightly and brought his wrist to her lips, forcing the blood to run down her throat. Just before Katherine returned from the basement, his wound had healed and he had been able to get rid of any evidence there had been.

"She awake yet?" Katherine asked, surveying the room.

"No." he shook his head.

"Good." Something alerted Katherine and she moved to the front door, looking out the screen. No one was there but she knew something was about to go down, she could feel it in her bones. A sly smirk tugged at her lips and she looked back to Marcus, "They're here."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"I just know. I've been along the Salvatore's long enough to know when one of them is near."

"Oh." was his only response, glancing back down at Elena.

"Just be ready to fight, okay?" she said, now standing next to him.

He only nodded, not bothering to look up at her. Katherine furrowed her brow's and got down to his eye level, their eyes locking. "She lied to you, Marcus."

"No, she didn't."

"She didn't? As soon as she saw her phone left out on the coffee table, she texted her Salvatore brother's. That's why they're on their way. They know. And why? Because she lied to you, broke your trust." Marcus didn't move, he sat completely still. Now unsure of whether what he did moments before would be a good thing or not.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" She cooed in his ear, he only got up and stormed out of the room. Katherine smirked and followed him. Without a doubt the Salvatore's and whoever else they had dragged along with them would be making an appearnce sometime soon, so they had to be ready. She took one last glance at Elena before leaving the room entirely.

* * *

They had parked the car far enough away from the house so that they couldn't be soon, but close enough to make a quick getaway. They now stood around the car, stretching limbs and thinking. "What's the plan superman?" Damon asked, glancing at his brother. Stefan shot him a glare and looked between the two woman. "Anyone else have any ideas? No? What a shame." he responded cooly.

"We've got enough stakes and vervain grendaes in the bag to last us a year." Rebekah said.

"Yeah well, Ric liked to be stocked up on things. Ya never know when a Vampire army will strike." Damon responded, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"We're not going to get anything done by arguing." Caroline butted in, taking the bag and distributing stakes and vervain grandes to everyone. "We've all got weapons, and there's no doubt in my mind that Katherine and Macus have backup. So, we need a plan of action. How do we get in there, and get Elena without getting too much blood on our hands?"

"We don't. Although, Blondie has a point." Damon said.

"I do?"

"Yes. We need a plan. So," Damon began, running a hand through his midnight locks. "I appose that we go in through the back. Sneak in, and if it comes to it? Kick some ass and take names. One of us, over there will grab Elena and we'll all head back to the car. Whoever doesn't make it back get's stuck here."

"You think it's that simple?" Stefan asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes, brother. Because it is."

"I agree with it, but we have to make sure everyone get's back. No matter how much we may despise them." he said, looking over at Rebekah.

"Well, let's head out then. C'mon we're losing daylight." Damon said, turning and heading up towards the house. The other's followed behind, Stefan and Caroline staying close to the back.

"Stefan,"

"Don't Caroline, I know what you're going to say."

"So you know that I'm going to tell you how disappointed I am in you? How shocked I am?"

"We need to have this conversastion at a later time."

"Maybe. But if you don't explain this to Elena, I will." With that, Caroline continued on, catching up to Damon and Rebekah who were in the front. Closer to the house now, the group took their poistions. Damon and Caroline were at the back of the house and Stefan and Rebekah at the front. They all entered the house quietly and carefully, looking around. Stefan spotted her first, her brunette hair flowing carelessly off the end of the couch. "Elena." he whispered to himself. He quickly made his way over towards her.

"You thought it'd be that easy?" Katherine asked, making her prescence known in the room.

"No." Rebekah responded, "We knew it'd be that easy." The elder vampire had Katherine up against a wall in a matter of seconds, her hands tightened around her throat. "I may hate her as much as I hate you, but this is my payback. You manipulative evil slut." she hissed before shoving the stake deep into Katherine's chest. Katherine's body greyed over, veins spreading across her skin and she dropped to the floor.

"I can't believe she's actually...dead." Damon said, stepping around her corpse.

"I can. I've been waiting to do that for quite sometime." Stefan picked Elena up carefully, making sure not to let her head fall back. "She alright?" Damon asked.

"She's unconscious, but she'll wake up soon. We just need to get her back home."

"We do." Caroline said, glancing around. She wondered where Marcus could be at. They headed back out to the car, Stefan sitting with Elena in the back, her head in his lap. As the car drove off into the distance, no one noticed Marcus standing on the porch of the old farmhouse. Watching as the car drove off, he dragged Katherine's corpse into the next closest field, lit the match and walked off. Leaving it all behind, as the fire burned.

* * *

**A/N: So, Elena's headed home. Yay! Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, I thought I didn't do so well, but you let me know. Okay?**

**Reviews are love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone. Lately, school has been hectic. Along with /other/ things. Anyway, I'll try to update in between the days I don't have homework or extracurricular activates. If not? Then the weekends will have updates for sure.**

* * *

The car ride back to Mystic Falls was quiet and crowded. Neither of them spoke, Damon had switched places with Caroline, Caroline had taken the wheel whilst Damon slept silently in the passenger seat beside her. Stefan sat in the back seat, Elena's head rest in his lap, she was still out cold. Rebekah sat alone in the back, looking out the window and occasionally picking at her fingers. Anything to try and get her mind off of everything that had occurred. Every once and a while, Elena would shift or mummer something incoherent in her sleep and Stefan was already on full alert, ready to comfort her or help her in any way possible. After the car ride had been going on for longer than an hour, Rebekah had even drifted into a peaceful slumber, slumped over in the backseat. It was now just Stefan and Caroline, the only one's awake, watching as the sun set behind the clouds and they were shrouded in darkness.

"So. Talk to me." Caroline said, addressing Stefan from the front.

"About what?" he replied in a whisper, careful not to wake Elena or anyone else for that matter.

" Earlier. What happened. You know what I mean."

"Honestly, Caroline. I don'-"

"Stop."

"What? What did I d-"

"Stop trying to weasel your way out of this Stefan, stop avoiding it. I never knew you were one to run away from a problem. Saint Stefan, always facing up to his problems and taking them out. What happened to that guy? The guy that used to be my friend."

"Look," Stefan said, a bit harshly. "I know what I did was wrong, and nothing can fix that, but you sitting here and belittling me? Accusing me? Yelling at me? I don't need that." He shifted a bit in his seat, repositioning Elena's head. "I'll tell her, I promise. I'll tell her. After she gets better. She has a lot going on right now, she doesn't need this weighing down on her shoulders."

"You promise you'll tell her?"

"I swear to you, Caroline."

She sucked in a deep breath, and her lips momentarily formed a line. "Fine." She continued to drive on, the car once again being engulfed in silence. "You have no idea how disappointed I am in you, Stefan. No idea." With that, the car was again silent.

* * *

They arrived back to Mystic Falls sooner than they thought. As they got out of the cars, limbs stretched, Caroline and Damon headed inside, Rebekah went her separate way from the group and Stefan still sat in the car. Carefully, he lifted Elena up in his arms, wedding style, and got out of the car. Heading inside, he headed upstairs to his room and set her down on his bed. As if on cue, Elena began to stir.

"Stef…Stef-"

"Elena." Stefan said, sitting down next to her, one hand hovering carefully over hers. Should he hold her hand? Should he comfort her? He didn't know. The guilt had begun to eat away at him before they had even rescued Elena, he felt so wrong. And he was, he had no idea how Elena would take this. "How….How're you feeling?" he asked softly.

"My…my head hurts." She whispered, shifting very slowly to sit up. Her back rest against the headboard and she looked around, taking in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head. "It looks familiar. I just can't place it."

Instinctively, he took her hand. "We're back at the house, we're in my room. Do you remember anything else?"

"No…I-" Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and fear overtook her whole body. The only way he could tell was by her vigorous shaking, and shuddering.

"What? Elena, what's wrong?"

"K-k-k-Katherine. Is sh-"

"Dead."

"What?" An audible gasp escaped her lips.

"She's dead. Marcus? We don't know about him, all that matters is that you're safe." He gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Everything hurts, Stefan." Her eyes now locked with his. "I was…I was so scared that I'd never see you again." As tears began to roll down her cheeks, he wrapped his arms around her carefully and hugged her. Her warm, wet tears landed on his t-shirt and he sighed. Breathing in her scent, the smell of vanilla shampoo, the light berry perfume she had on, and he could hear her heart beating faintly in her chest. Almost as if it wasn't beating at all.

"You're okay now. You're okay." He whispered, resting his chin on top of her head as she cried. "You're alright."

* * *

Stefan had taken Elena upstairs moments ago, Rebekah had left and now Caroline and Damon were left in the downstairs part of the Salvatore home. Damon had a fire blazing in the fireplace before you knew it, and Caroline sat calmly on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Yet again, another successful 'Save The Doppelganger' plan." Damon commented, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Nothing . Silence.

"Caroline?"

"What?" she responded angrily, her eyes not meeting his.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't take things so lightly, Damon. We're _always_ having to save Elena, and you think of it as some big joke?"

"Caroline, I didn't…I didn't mean i-"

"No. I get it. You think this is all one big joke. That none of this is a life or death situation. You don't even care that your brother hurt Elena like that." At this point, Caroline had stood up and begun to pace. Damon had already downed at least three glasses of bourbon, and a the fire reflected in his eyes.

"Hurt her?" He asked, anger becoming in imminent in his tone now. "How?"

"Rebekah! Rebekah!" Caroline said throwing her hands up in frustration. "You were there this morning, you saw it. _He slept with Rebekah_, he hurt Elena. She doesn't even know….God, she doesn't even know." Worry began to etch across her features.

"If my brother is anything like he used to be? He'll tell her."

"How do you know that?" She turned on him now, anger clear in her expression and tone.

"What're you getting angry at me for!?"

"God dammit, Damon!"

"Caroline!" Damon shouted, suddenly having her pinned against the closest wall. His hands were at her arms, keeping her in place.

"Let go of me. I'm fine." She spat venomously.

"Caroline, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

She managed to wiggle out of his grip, and sighed. "Nothing. I'm fine." She said, excusing herself from the room she headed towards the restroom.

* * *

Finally, when Elena's tears had ceased, and Stefan had cleaned her up, gotten her into some fresh clothes. Mainly his, a pair of sweatpants and one his large button down shirts, they sat together on his bed now. Her head rest gently on his shoulder, and their hands were intertwined, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand.

"Elena?"

"Hm?" she asked sleepily, content with the moment.

"I need to talk to you."

She shifted her head so that she could sit up and look at him. "About what?"

"I…" he began, then paused. How was he to begin this? Just tell her flat out and see what her reaction was? Or tell her gently, carefully? He shook his head and sighed, clearing his throat. "Just know that I'm very, so terribly sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Elena's voice began to rise in panic slightly.

"What I'm about to tell you? I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry. I never intended to hurt you, and I can only apologize from her. It's understandable, whatever you decide. If you want to leave me? I get it. I just need you to know I'm sorry."

"Stefan….what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I slept with Rebekah."

Silence. She was either thinking, trying to process what he had just said, or she was breaking down inside and fighting not to show it. He didn't know what was going through her head, and it killed him. It killed him inside to know that he hurt her, thinking back on it, he still isn't even sure why he did that. All he knew was, this could cost him the one thing he loved most. Elena. If he lost her? He didn't know what he'd do. He just got her back, and was probably about to lose her once more.

"What?" She finally spoke, her voice full of pain and heartache.

"Please…Please, don't make me repeat myself."

"Stefan, what do you mean? What do you mean you slept with Rebekah?" her voice began to rise.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry….So…sorry. Elena, I'm so sorr-"

"Stop it. Stop apologizing." Maybe he had been forgiven?

"Elena, I-"

"Stop apologizing, Stefan." She got up slowly and headed towards the door, stopping to turn back and look at him. Tears had welled up in her eyes, and begun to roll down her cheeks. "How could you? Stefan, I never thought that….I can't even…" her words began to get lost in her sobs and she shook her head. " I'm going home. Don't follow me. As far as I'm concerned, never talk to me again. _Ever._ The only times you will see me at all, is unwillingly at school, or if I come over here to visit with Caroline. That's all." With that, tears and all she fled his room, headed down the stairs past a worried Damon, and outside. The night's cool breeze felt somewhat nice on her flushed skin, and she began the walk back to her house, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? What do you think? What do you think is up with Caroline? Why is she acting so strange towards Damon? What do you think will happen with Stefan, Elena and even Rebekah now?**

**Your reviews are love. :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologize for the long awaited update. Let me know what you think. :3**

* * *

The sound of a toilet flushing, and water running could be heard through the pipes of the old Salvatore home. Wiping her hands on the towel, Caroline forced herself to look up in the mirror. She shrunk away at the face that stared back at her, it was still Caroline, but there was a noticeable difference. At least to her there was. Her face was thinner, her skin even paler than before, the only big difference was in her breasts. She was sure they had grown at least another cup size. Thoughts swam around in her head; _Am I pregnant? Could I be pregnant? No, there's no way. What if….Is it Damon's? Is Damon ready for this? Am I ready for this? _She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes, and she brushed them away. Flicking off the bathroom light, she headed back out into the foyer, Damon leaned against the mantel of the fire place, drink in hand. He seemed to be in deep thought, the flames danced across the reflection in his eyes.

"Damon?" she spoke softly, her voice dry and cracked. He turned to look at her for a moment, setting his drink down. He crossed the room towards her, carefully cupping her face in his hands. "Damo-" she began again but was silence but his lips meeting hers. After several moments, which seemed like forever, he pulled away. Their foreheads rest against one another.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy."

"What is it, Caroline?"

Silence.

"Caroline?" he prodded.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she took a deep breath. Their eyes locked, and she opened her mouth to speak. "I think that…there may be…" for a moment, she lost her voice. She couldn't tell him, she didn't want to tell him. What if he left her? What if he hated her? Slowly, tears began to fall down her cheeks and she only shook her head.

"Caroline?" Damon asked, his voice showing genuine concern. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest. "Just…breathe." He whispered, kissing the top of her hair. She could feel her body shake as her body was racked with sob after sob. "Breathe. Just…breathe." He repeated again. Finally, when she had finished crying she brought her eyes up to face him, her face was still red and flushed.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" he asked softly, stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

Her voice was dry and cracked, hoarse. In that moment, she felt as if she might throw up, but she knew she had to tell him. He deserved to know. With her thoughts still scattered across her train of thought, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Damon, I think there's a chance that I may be pregnant."

* * *

The evening's air whipped at her flushed skin, causing her to shiver. Her head had begun to pound, and warm tears slipped down her cheeks. Hurt, betrayal, confusion. She was an emotional mess, and _he_ was the cause of it. Her, Stefan. The one person that she thought, would never hurt her. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she continued the long walk home.

"Elena!" She looked up, hearing her name being called. Glancing over she saw Matt Donavan in his truck, slowing down and idling by her side.

"Matt?" Elena asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Get in." He said.

She nodded and climbed into the passenger side. As he parked the car on the curb, they hugged and exchanged hello's and how are yous. "Where've you been Gilbert?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh ya know, here and there." She smiled. "And you? What about you stranger? Going to College early doesn't mean you can just forget about all of us back in Mystic Falls."

"Well, I'd never forget about you."

She smiled gently, and looked ahead of them. "Matt! Look out!"

It was quick, sudden and neither had expected it. It felt as if you were being smashed with a 2,000 ton metal object. Which, you kind of where. Her head had hit the dashboard and somewhere along the way, the car had rolled onto its side. It had all happened in about a second, though it felt like it had dragged on longer than that. The car's engine made a terrible hissing noise, and Elena felt the ground beneath her. Hard, cemented ground. Maybe this was what it felt like before you died, happy and goofy. She wasn't sure, but she knew for a fact that she could scarcely here a voice above her.

"Elena!? Elena! Elena, move. Wake up. Do something!" It shouted. Wake up? What were they talking about. She was awake, her eyes were open. "Elena!" they shouted again, their voice becoming just a bit clearer this time. Before everything blacked out, she only heard one thing. "Elena, I'm going to go get Stefan."

* * *

Damon's jaw hung open for a moment, his eyes wide. Shock. He was in shock. Though there was a chance that she wasn't pregnant, he was still in shock. Not many people could do that to him.

"Damon?" Caroline asked, worrying crossing her features.

"Sorry." He said as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"I sai-"

"No, I know what you said. I just don't understand how that's possible."

"That's the thing." She said, her voice etched with worry. "It isn't, yet I have all the symptoms." They sat on the couch now, both of their minds racing. Thinking.

"It's just not possible." Damon said. "Vampire's can't procreate."

"Well, then explain these." Caroline said, pointing towards her boobs. "I mean…they've gotten bigger."

"Aren't they always that big?" Damon asked sheepishly, a small smirk forming.

"No. They're not." She deadpanned.

"Right…sorry. Well, do you want…I don't know…a test?"

"At some point, yes. I think it'd be smart to get one." She said, resting her hands on her lap. " I just need to know something first." She could feel the tears welling back up again, and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you want it?"

"Want what?"

"The baby. If I am pregnant, we know it's yours. I still need to know though. Do you want this baby, Damon?"

"I…" He paused, trying to think of how to tell her this. That it wasn't possible and some odd witchy ju-ju thing was just happening. Or maybe this was all one big dream. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to tell her the truth. He knew he wasn't ready to be a father, and he wasn't quite sure if he ever wanted to be one. "You know I love you Caroline, so much." He said taking her hands.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"And it's because I love you, I can't let you have this false hope." Hurt could easily be seen in her facial expressions. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I just…there's more than a fifty -fifty chance that you're not pregnant. Vampire's can't procreate, so I don't really understand how or why this is happening. If you are pregnant, of course I want this baby. It would be our child." He lied easily, smoothly. Not wanting to hurt her. He couldn't just tell her he didn't want it, that would crush her.

"You really mean it?"

A moment's pause. "Of course I do." He said, gently kissing her on the cheek. "We'll go out and get you that test tomorrow, okay?" She only nodded, resting her head against his shoulder as she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Elena!" The voice's were coming in and out now. This time, there were two. Suddenly, it all came back to her. Like a giant slap in the face, and she bolted upright. Sitting up on the sidewalk, she looked around, her eyes darting back and forth. "What? What…?" She found the face of Stefan, and in the distance she could see the blinking lights of an ambulance.

"Matt…where's Ma-"

"He's fine."

"Why didn't they…Why…-"

"They didn't take you with because…"

Her eyes found his, and she sighed. Where there should have been cuts and bruises on her face, she was completely fine. "Stefan, what is it?"

Silence.

"They didn't take you with because you're dead, Elena."

Silence. The silence seemed to drag on forever, until Elena broke out into sobs. She knew what this meant, she knew what was going to happen next and she didn't like it. She was still mad at Stefan, but right now, he was the only thing she had. He was like her rock, her support system.

"I'm….I'm dead?" she asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He only gave a grim look at the ground. They sat on the steps of the Gilbert home porch. His jacket was wrapped securely around her shoulders and arms, and he held one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently. "I…think you know what comes next."

"Stefan," she said through her sobs. "I never wanted to be a vampire. You knew that."

"Elena, I didn't know…you…you died with vampire blood in your system. Otherwise, you would have been just…just…"

"Just dead. I get it."

Stefan only shook his head, squeezing her hand once more. "You know what you have to do, Elena." He looked her in the eyes and sighed. "There is no other option. You feed or you die. You know that." She nodded, swallowing hard.

"So, which will it be?" Stefan asked.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Yep…I'm just that mean. xD Let me know what you thought. The next update will have your feels all over the place, I'm not kidding.**

**Who else is excited for this Thursday!? FINALLY, The Vampire Diaries will be back. SEASON FOUR. WOOHOO.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've finally gotten some free time. Just kidding. :/ I have begun to write before I go to bed, and then I pick up where I left off. So far, it's working and that's how I've been getting updates done.**

**Guys…I don't mean to sound like….er…greedy, for lack of a better word, but I really could use some reviews. They inspire me to write more, and continue on. Without them, I see no inspiration anymore. Also, get ready for some exploding feels. xD**

**ALSO, DID ANYONE ELSE FLIP OUT AT THE SEASON PREMIERE OF TVD? I KNOW I DID. MY STELENA. IT'S BACCCKKK. 3 FOR NOW AT LEAST. I pretty much sat there, watching it and saying "Oh. My. God." Repeatedly. xD Onto the fan fiction, shall we?**

* * *

"_So, which will it be?" Stefan asked. _Elena hadn't had time to answer that question, or even remotely think about it before she had blacked out. As of now, she was up, and according to Stefan she had been in and out for the past few hours. Her bedside lamp was on, casting a soft glow across the room, and she sighed contently. "My…head hurts." She whispered, looking over at Stefan who sat timidly on the edge of her bed. She understood why he was staying his distance, and she knew they should have a rational conversation about it, she just didn't know if she could.

"That'll happen. It's part of the process, part of your body telling you to feed."

She put a hand to her temples, trying to ease the pain. "It's like a migraine but twenty times worse."

"I know." He answered. "Got the chills yet?"

"N-" As if on cue, her body erupted in Goosebumps, and she pulled the downy comforter tighter around herself. "…Yes." Stefan shook his head and finally got up the nerve to sit beside her on the bed, eyes examining her face some.

"You'll be okay." He whispered.

A scoff rolled off her tongue, "You say it so certainly."

"That's because I know you, Elena. I know how strong you are, you'll get through this."

"You're basing that on the decision you think I'll make. The thing is Stefan, what if I don't decide to feed?" That made even Stefan stop, pause, and think. The room was now eerily silent, and Elena almost wished she hadn't said anything.

"Are you crazy? Of course you're going to feed. You have to."

"Excuse me?" Her voice began to rise slightly, eyebrows raised in confusion. "I'm sorry, but last I checked this was _my_ choice. To feed or not to feed." More silence.

"I…I know. I'm sorry, Elena. I just…the thought of losing you, it makes me crazy." When he turned to look at her, tears had already begun to fall down her cheeks and her eyes were red.

"You don't get it." She began, her voice soft and raspy. "You already have lost me, Stefan. I don't know how I can make that any clearer to you."

"What…? I…Ho-"

"The minute you told me you slept with Rebekah. Do you understand how hurt and betrayed I felt? How I just wanted to curl up and die? How I pretty much just wanted to end my existence altogether?" she asked, her eyes watching him. When he only looked at the ground, and shuffled his feet she just shook her head. More tears fell and she sighed. "God, Stefan, I actually hated you. _I hated you_. And I hated that I felt like that."

He looked up at her. "You hated me?"

She nodded, "I did."

"And now? What about now?"

"I don't think I really have a choice, do I?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. " If I do decide to go through this whole transition thing, I'm going to need someone. And right now? That someone is you." Though she wouldn't admit it, she was slightly glad that it was him, and not Caroline or Damon. "So, for the time being, I'll put aside my personal feelings and focus on what's the most important. The matter of my immortal life or death."

He cringed at the word but nodded in retrospect. "Alright. Well, you have until tomorrow morning to make a decision. If not, then your body will slowly start to desiccate and eventually you'll die." He said, murmuring the last bit of the sentence.

"I know. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." He nodded, and flicked off the lights. He watched as she shifted around in bed to lay on her side, and he had reminiscent flashbacks of the two of them. Her words had really gotten to him. _"I hated you."_ He shuddered, and decided to go downstairs, and wait for her to wake up. Wait for the decision that would forever be life changing.

* * *

Caroline was sure she had tossed and turned all night long, and finally as she sun streamed in through the curtains, making the room glow a golden color, she began to stir. Blinking her eyes a few times, she finally opened them and sat up slowly. Damon's sleeping form lay next to her and she smiled gently to herself. The nausea took over suddenly and she sprang out of the bed, heading straight towards the bathroom, making it just in time.

"Caroline?" Damon asked, standing outside the bathroom door.

"I'm…" she began when she had a moment. "I'm….fine." She then continued to get sick.

"Here," Damon said walking into the bathroom. He knelt down beside her and held her hair back for her. With his free hand he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's okay." He whispered gently. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and wiped her face, taking a swig of mouth wash.

"I hate this." She mumbled as they walked back into the bedroom.

"I know you do, but hey, at least today we get to find out."

"That's what scares me." She said, staring blankly ahead at the wall.

"What? Why?"

"Damon, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, and you obviously don't think you're ready to be a father."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I'm not stupid, Damon. I saw right through that whole act you put on. If you didn't want this, you could have just told me." Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Damon said, gently cupping her face in his hands. "I may not be ready for this, but I can tell you that I'll try. I'll try my hardest to be the best father I ever can be, if you do turn out to be pregnant. Okay?" Caroline only nodded, and he hugged her gently. "So…are you ready for this?"

She shook her head, "No. But, we've got to try, right?"

"Right." He smiled. "How about we go and see Meredith? I'm thinking she may know about something like this." Caroline nodded, and off they headed to see Meredith.

* * *

As morning came around, Stefan had done a number of things. He had paced the home trying to think of ways to prevent the change, gone out and brought blood bags back to the house, just in case, and now he sat watching as the sun came up. It was still fairly early, but he went upstairs to check on Elena. She stood in front of her mirror, looking at herself, her mouth, her teeth. By the way she winced when she poked a tooth, he could tell she was in pain.

"That'll happen." She jumped, "Sorry." He said, walking into the room.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He repeated. He stood by her side now and side, "So…are you hun-"

"Don't." Elena began, turning to face him. "I know what my decision is."

He nodded, "And that would be?" When she took his hand and led him downstairs, he was a bit surprised. Walking towards the fridge she opened it up, and grabbed a blood bag. Opening it up, she poured a bit into a glass and held it in her hands now. "How did you know that was in there?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I could smell it as soon as you walked into the house. Strange, huh?" she said. Shrugging, she took a sip, letting the red velvet liquid run down her throat. An enormous amount of pain rippled through her mouth, gums and teeth. Underneath her eyes, veins began to sprawl out and when she opened her mouth the slightest bit, fangs protruded out of her canines. Stefan was almost shocked to see her like this, Elena, his Elena. She was a vampire now, and even though he could see it front of him, he was still in disbelief. Within moments, Elena finished the glass and set it down on the counter.

"Feel better?" He asked her curiously.

"Much." She said as her face slowly returned to its normal state.

"Good. I'm gl-" He was cut off by her lips on his. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but soon enough he kissed her back. His hands were at her waist and her arms were around his neck. He had the both of them up against a wall, his lips leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

"Stef…Stefan…" she whispered quietly.

"Yes?" he whispered into her ear, his lips just barely brushing against her earlobe.

"Upstairs…" she breathed heavily.

"My…" he began, picking her up around her waist. "Pleasure." He finished, and ran at vampiric speed up the stairs and into her room. The previous night completely forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Meredith walked down the hall of the hospital, glancing down at her clip board and then back up. Finding the room that she had been assigned to, she knocked on the door before entering. "Hello," she said while looking at her clip board. Setting it down on the desk, she looked up and was surprised at who she saw sitting there. "Caroline? Damon?" she asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?" she said, recovering and making it seem like a normal statement.

"You don't have to hide the surprise, Meredith." Damon said, giving Caroline's hand a visible squeeze.

"Oh." She said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, what brings you by?" worry and concern flashed across her features.

"We think that Caroline…might be pregnant."

The room was filled with silence. By the looks of it, both Damon and Caroline could tell that Meredith was shocked. Stunned. In disbelief. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry, did I hear you right?"

"You did." Caroline said.

"You…think you're pregnant?" she said, her eyes widening slightly. "That's not possible though. Vampire's can't….they can't procreate."

"That's what we though. No, we knew that." Damon said, his eyes never once leaving Meredith's. " It's just…Caroline's been showing all the symptoms of being pregnant."

"Has she now?" The two vampire's nodded, "Well, let's just double check on that then. And then we'll get you a test? Does that sound good?" she asked. When they nodded, she sighed. She highly doubted Caroline could be pregnant, but with this supernatural stuff, you never really knew.

"Morning sickness?" Meredith began, going down the line of questions.

"Yes."

"Missed period?"

"Yes."

" Back pain?"

"Yes."

"Growth in the breasts?"

"Yes."

Meredith nodded, writing things down on her clip board. "Well, we'll get you that test then." She said. Taking a small plastic cup she handed it to Caroline and directed her towards the bathroom. "We should have the results in about twenty minutes." She said, and then left the room. About twenty minutes later, Meredith returned with the test results.

"So?" Damon and Caroline asked, both worried yet seemingly relieved.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or worry." Meredith said a bit grimly. Damon and Caroline exchanged a worried look and Meredith sighed. "I'll guess I'll do both. I don't know how it's possible, but….Congratulation's Caroline. You're pregnant."

_Congratulations, Caroline. You're pregnant._

* * *

**A/ N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ? What'd you think? Let me know in the reviews. :3**

**ANY OF MY STELENA FAN'S EXCITED FOR ALL THE STELENA-NESS IN SEASON FOUR SO FAR? GOSH, I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH. ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. My life got really…hectic lately. Anyways, to all my Stelena fans out there, HOW MANY MORE TIMES WILL OUR STELENA SEXY TIMES BE RUINED BY SOMETHING INVOLVING DAMON? Like…no. That's not acceptable anymore. xD**

* * *

_Congratulations, Caroline. You're pregnant._

To say that Caroline and Damon were shocked was an understatement. As it was, it took them a few moments to recover from the information that Meredith had just given them. Meredith continued to write a few things down on her clipboard, and once she had finished looked up at the couple. "Caroline? Damon?" she asked, worry crossing over her features. Caroline looked up at Meredith, then at Damon.

"Did I hear you correctly?" she asked.

"Yes. You did." Meredith said, nodding.

"We're…we're really…pregnant?" Caroline asked, tears welling in her eyes. Meredith nodded, and Damon looked at her concerned.

"Caroline, why are you crying?"

"Because. I'm happy, Damon." She said, a tear falling down her cheek as she looked at him. Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him. "We're actually going to be…parents." She said, overjoyed.

"Yeah." Damon said, not showing any expression. "We are." He said, when they pulled away from the hug he quickly put on a smile. Not knowing Meredith had seen the entire thing.

"Just come back in about two months for a check in okay, Caroline?" Meredith said. Caroline nodded, and excused herself to the restroom. Out in the hall, Damon leaned against the wall, when Meredith walked out. "I saw that, you know." She said.

"Saw what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"That face you made back in there. Do you not want this baby or something, Damon?"

"No." he said. "I mean…yes. I mean, I don't know."

"Damon Salvatore not knowing what he wants? That's a first."

"Now, is not the time for joke's, Meredith."

"You know you can talk to me, Damon." She said, her eyes softening some.

"I do want this baby. I'm just..I'm worried about Caroline, I mean, this is completely unheard of, so it's a little scary that she actually is…pregnant."

"Understandable." Meredith nodded. "I'm sure there has to be some research on it though, I'm sure I can look it up, if you'd like?" Damon nodded, at the precise moment Caroline exited the bathroom and walked over towards them. Wrapping his arm around her, he kissed the top of her. "So, I will see you two in about a month or two?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, you most certainly will." Caroline said, before she and Damon left the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains, and the silence in the room was calming. It was still fairly early, and the birds had just begun to chirp outside. Elena stirred slightly in her bed, blinking her eyes open. Quietly, a yawn escaped her lips as she looked around the room. Finally, her gaze rested on the sleeping and shirtless form of Stefan. She grinned as she remembered last night's events.

"You're staring." He murmured, his eyes still closed.

"I'm gazing." She replied, smirking.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?"

"No."

"Good, I didn't think so." He chuckled. Eventually, he opened his own eyes and looked over at her, smiling.

"What's with the goofy grin?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. Seeing you happy, it makes me…happy."

She blushed, smiling to herself, as he gently rubbed her arm. "It'll only last for so long."

"Correction," he said, rolling over so that he hovered over her. He kept all his weight off of her, as he held himself over her. He placed a kiss on her lips, as they parted he whispered, "It can last as long as we'd like it to." He finished, kissing her again.

"No, Stefan, I…I mean," she paused, pulling away from him. He rolled back over and sat up, looking at her as concern etched across her features. "We can't just forget about what happened."

"Right…" he said, gaze cast at the ground. "Where do I start?"

"Don't." Elena said, cutting him off. "I think, I need to speak first. You need to know how I feel." She said, pausing to pull the sheet up closer around herself. "When I first found out about it, Stefan, I felt crushed. Like I said yesterday, I hated you. And I hated that I felt that way. The thing is, hating you, and the rage I felt? It felt…good." She said.

"That's part of the vampire process. All your emotions can fixate and mix into one emotion." He said.

"Besides the point, Stefan. My point is, even though last night was completely amazing, and we both were able to forget about it for a while, we can't just pretend that it never happened. Because it did." He nodded, looking over at her.

"Is that it?" he asked. She nodded, and urged him to go on. "I don't really know where to start, Elena. Except, that I'm sorry." He said, taking her hand in his. "So, sorry. I never meant to intentionally hurt you. That was the last thing on my mind. I know I hurt you, and you had every right to hate me. You still do. So, what boggles me is, why did we do what we did last night?"

"I don't know." Elena said, shrugging. "Maybe it's because, whether we like it or not, our fate is with each other." Suddenly, Elena's phone rang on the dresser next to her. Caroline's called I.D popped up on the screen, and she sighed. "One second." She told Stefan, reaching over and answering the phone. Pressing the green accept button, she answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed from the other end.

"Hey, Caroline…uhm, now's kind of a bad time."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I've got some amazing news."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, not really." Elena looked over at Stefan, who only gave her a sign that it was fine, giving her all the time she needed.

"Okay, go ahead, Caroline."

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

"What?" Elena asked, the phone falling out of her grasp and onto the floor. She looked over at Stefan, and he looked at her confused and worried.

"What? What is it?"

"Caroline…she's…she's…"

"Elena. What is it?"

"Caroline's pregnant." Elena said, nearly choking on her own words. Both Stefan and Elena looked at each other, confused and worried more than anything. If things weren't already crazy, they were about to get much more worse.

* * *

**A/N: Sadly, this is the end of the road for this story. Don't worry. A sequel will be coming out soon. ^_^ Make sure to look out for that. I've had so much fun with this story, and I cannot thank everyone enough for the lovely reviews. They were what encouraged me to keep writing. :3**

**Xoxox **

**~ Trisha.**


End file.
